Harry Potter et la mystérieuse sorcière
by Ocane Potter
Summary: C'est la 5ème année de Harry Potter/Claire Lesort une jeune orpheline de 15 ans va découvrir qu'elle est une sorcière! (Je remet l'histoire mais découper cette fois) [Histoire finie!!! La suite est déjà afficher!]
1. Chap 1: L'anniversaire de Claire Chap 2:...

Harry Potter et la mystérieuse sorcière.  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire de Claire  
  
Dans un orphelinat à Londres, une jeune fille ne dormait pas alors qu'il devait être un peu moins de minuit. Elle regardait par la petite fenêtre étroite du dortoir. Dans sa tête les pensées se bousculaient ; aujourd'hui, quand minuit sonnerait, était le jour de son anniversaire. Hélas, elle n'espérait pas qu'on le lui souhaite.. sauf peut-être que ses amis s'en rappellerait.  
  
La jeune fille s'appelait Claire elle devait avoir 15 ans environ, elle était brune, avait des verts aussi sombres et étincelants que des émeraudes, c'était ce qui faisait son charme ; et oui elle avait dû faire craquer plus d'un garçon dans l'orphelinat, mais elle aimait Daniel, un garçon assez grand, il avait 16 ans au moins, il était blond, avait des yeux d'un bleus sombres et mystérieux.  
  
-Bon anniversaire ma vielle.. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
Puis elle détourna ses grands yeux verts, vers les lits de ses 3 amis, les lits de Daniel (les dortoirs sont mixtes), Lyvia et Frida ses deux meilleures amies. Puis elle eu tout d'un coup très soif, elle voulut remplir son verre vide mais remarqua que celui-ci était rempli. Claire trouva ceci bizarre mais se dit que de toute manière pleine de choses inexplicables se passait autour d'elle. Elle bu rapidement son verre puis s'endormit dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Chapitre 2:Les corvées  
  
« Allez, lèves toi Claire, c'est ton tour pour le courrier et pour les corvées ! »  
  
Claire cligna des yeux, la lumière du jour l'éblouissait. Elle se leva se dirigea vers la porte, puis l'ouvris.  
  
« La journée commence bien ! » Pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Allez, dépêche-toi ! S'écria une vielle femme rabougrie .  
  
-Oui, oui, j'me dépêche La Vielle. »  
  
La vielle femme ne répondit pas, tout le monde-sauf Anna La Peste qui était par ailleurs la rivale de Claire. Toutes deux se détestaient mutuellement -l'appelait comme ça.  
  
La jeune fille descendit les escaliers délabrés puis, se rendit à la cuisine, prit les assiettes, les placèrent correctement sur les deux tables. Claire attendit que les autres se lèvent pour distribuer le courrier, puis soudain un bruit assourdissant retentit dans l'orphelinat.  
  
« Ca y est, tout le monde est levé ! » Pensa-t-elle amèrement.  
  
Puis les autres orphelins arrivèrent dans le minuscule réfectoire où deux tables était alignées. 


	2. Chap 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 et 10!

Chapitre 3: La lettre de Poudlard  
  
Tous les orphelins s'installèrent. Tous attendaient avec impatience le courrier, en faîtes s'étaient les enfants qui s'envoyaient du courrier les uns pour les autres, pour que ça fasse quelque chose à lire pour les cours de lecture. Les orphelins s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent attentivement Claire qui avait à présent le courrier dans les mains. Puis elle se mit à parler : « Dans le dortoir n°1 il n'y a pas de courrier, dans le n°2 il du courrier pour Lily et pour Stéphane, dans le dortoir n°3....  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard elle en arriva au dortoir n°10-c'est à dire le sien.  
  
-Dans le dortoir n°10 il y a du courrier pour Daniel et pour.. »  
  
Elle ne continua pas car la dernière lettre était spéciale, pas comme les lettres qu'envoyaient les enfants qui résident à l'orphelinat. Il y était écrit ceci:  
  
Melle Lesort Claire Dans le lit n°4 du 10ème dortoir 30,Wilson Struck Londres  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table, sans pour autant quitté la lettre des yeux.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible, se n'est pas pour moi! » pensa-t-elle Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le destinateur de cette lettre car, elle était bien dans le 4ème lit du dortoir 10.. mais se qui l'embarrassait était que sur la lettre il était écrit « Claire Lesort » et « Lesort » est un nom de famille, alors cela voulait dire que maintenant elle connaissait son nom! Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie. Tout le monde regarda dans sa direction. Anna ne put s'empêcher de dire à Claire:  
  
« Hé Claire, t'ai heureuse parce-que quelqu'un a retrouvé ta seule pair de chaussettes que tu as pu avoir, dit-elle en ricanent.  
  
-Non vois-tu La Peste je viens juste de connaître mon nom de famille grâce à une lettre, mais bien sûr cela ne t'intéresse pas! Anna fulminait de rage alors que tout le monde avait explosé de rire à l'entente du surnom. Anna détestait le surnom que lui avait donné Claire.  
  
-Alors c'est quoi, je suis que tu fais moins la maligne quand je te le demande ! S'exclama-t-elle avec fureur  
  
-Je ne fais pas la maligne Anna, je dis juste la vérité. Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse  
  
Et avant que Anna dise quoi que ce soit, Claire ajouta d'une voix glaciale, à glacer le sang, on aurai dit un souffle de vent glaciale :  
  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir mon nom ?!  
  
-Ou.. voui. Bafouilla-t-elle  
  
-C'est : « Lesort »  
  
Sa voix était tout aussi glaciale. Anna eue un frisson. Puis soudain on aurai dit que Claire se réveillait d'un long rêve. Elle dit d'une voix tremblante :  
  
-Désolé ! »   
  
Puis la jeune fille se précipita dans son dortoir. Elle essayait de garder son calme.  
  
« Bon pour rester zen, je vais lire ma lettre ! dit-elle d'un ton décidé  
  
Elle déplia la lettre qui était encore et toujours dans sa main. Il y était écrit ceci :  
  
Chère Melle Lesort,  
  
Nous vous informons que vous êtes inscrite depuis votre naissance à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Veuillez nous excuser du faite que vous deviez allez à Poudlard depuis vos 11 ans. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous donner des explications. Veuillez noter que le départ du Poudlard-express se fera le 1er septembre à la gare de King-Cross à 11 heures précise. Hagrid, la garde chasse de Poudlard viendra vous chercher, le 13 août pour allez chercher vos fournitures scolaires.  
  
Mes salutations distinguées. Pr. Mcgonagall directrice-adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
Claire n'en revenait pas. Elle une sorcière ! Impossible ! Ou il y a une erreur ou alors c'est une blague. Claire décida d'attendre le 13 août pour s'avoir si s'était la vérité.  
  
  
  
Le 13 août, Claire n'avait pas oublié la lettre de Poudlard. A midi alors qu'elle allait au réfectoire des coups se fit entendre, Claire se précipita à la porte d'entrée pour voir si s'était pour elle. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte. L'homme qui était devant elle n'était pas humain. Ce n'était pas possible, même impossible ! Car devant elle était un véritable géant. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes hommes et d'une jeune fille. Le premier jeune homme, qui était absolument à son goût -c'est à dire séduisant pour elle- avait des yeux verts, qui aurait rivalisé avec les siens, éclatant, des cheveux d'un noir jais en batailles et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front. Le deuxième jeune homme était roux et son visage était constellé de taches de son, il était aussi très grand..mais pas plus grand qu'elle. La jeune fille quant à elle avait des cheveux châtains tirés en un chignon. Ils devaient avoir tous 15 ans.  
  
« Tu es Claire Lesort ?! Demanda le géant  
  
-Oui ! Et vous je suppose que vous êtes Hagrid ?  
  
-Exactement ! Je te présente Harry Potter, il lui montra le garçon aux yeux verts, Ron Weasley, il lui montra cette fois le rouquin, et voici Hermione Granger, dit-il en lui présentant la fille au chignon.  
  
-Moi je suis Claire ! Claire Lesort ! annonça-t-elle  
  
Elle remarqua que le rouquin nommé Ron avait rougit lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard.  
  
-Bon, on y va !  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent tous les 5 vers les sombres rues de Londres.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le chaudron Baveur.  
  
Claire, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid s'arrêtèrent devant le pub, LE CHAUDRON BAVEUR. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et tout le monde regarda dans leurs directions. Claire remarqua que tout le monde regardait Harry Potter.  
  
« Pourquoi tout le monde te regarde ? murmura-t-elle à Harry  
  
-C'est parce-qu'il est célèbre ! lui dit Hermione Granger  
  
-Pourquoi il est célèbre ?  
  
-Nous t'expliquerons plus tard ! dirent en c?ur Harry, Ron, et Hermione  
  
-D'accord !  
  
-Hé, il n'y a pas que moi que tout le monde regarde ! s'exclama Harry  
  
-Alors Hagrid je t'offre quelque chose à boire ou tu es encore en mission pour Poudlard ! dit Tom le barman édenté  
  
-Non merci Tom ! Je dois aider Melle Lesort à acheter ses fournitures ! lança Hagrid à Tom  
  
-Lesort, je ne connaît pas cette famille ! Elle vient d'une famille moldus ?  
  
-Elle est moitié, moitié ! Sa mère une sorcière, son père moldu.  
  
-Comment s'appèle sa mère ?  
  
-Christine Lawns  
  
-......  
  
Le barman ne répondit rien. A présent il regardait Claire avec des yeux étranges. Toutes les conversations qui avaient reprise s'arrêtèrent à nouveau. Maintenant tous les yeux étaient rivés vers Claire. Elle eu un sourire gêné. Hagrid décida de rompre le silence :  
  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter ! Bonne journée Tom !  
  
-Oui ! Bonne journée Hagrid. Dit-il d'un air absent  
  
Le petit groupe traversa le bar rapidement et se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour où des poubelles étaient entassées. Hagrid sortit de son immense poche un grand parapluie rose bonbon et se mit à taper négligemment des briques sur le mur. Lorsqu'il toucha la dernière brique, le mur se mit à trembler et une ouverture se forma. Maintenant se tenait devant Claire une arche assez grande pour que Hagrid puis la traverser tranquillement.  
  
-Bienvenue Claire, sur le Chemin de Traverse ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid à l'unisson  
  
Chapitre 5 :Chemin de Traverse et drôle de baguette.  
  
Claire s'avança d'un pas, le regarda perdu dans la contemplation du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Waouh !!! C'est super !!! Mais Hagrid, comment je vais pouvoir acheter toutes mes fournitures, je n'ai pas d'argent !  
  
-Tu en as ! A Gringotts, la banque des sorciers ! Ta mère avait beaucoup d'argent tu sais !  
  
-C'est vrai ! Vous avez connu ma mère ?  
  
-Oh oui que je la connaissais ! Elle sortait toujours dans Poudlard après le coucher du soleil ! Et jamais elle ne c'est fait attraper ! Un sacrée numéro ta mère !  
  
-Ah bon ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise  
  
Ils entrèrent dans Gringotts. Tous allaient se rendre dans leur coffre fort ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au coffre d'Harry le gobelins annonça :  
  
-Coffre 687 !  
  
Harry prit un peu de son argent. Son coffre était rempli. Lorsqu'ils se préparèrent à aller au coffre de Claire ils furent surpris de voir le gobelin s'arrêté devant le coffre d'à côté.  
  
-Coffre 688 !  
  
Le gobelin effleura du doigt la porte qui se volatilisa à l'instant même. Claire crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir en voyant le contenu de son coffre : il beaucoup plus remplis que le coffre de Harry.  
  
-Alors ! Je te l'avais dit que ta mère avait beaucoup d'argent !  
  
La jeune fille s'avança, prit de l'argent, puis, s'en alla avec Hagrid et les autres. Quand ils sortirent Claire bouscula- sans le vouloir-un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, possédait des cheveux blonds presque blanc et aux yeux gris et froid.  
  
-Non mais fait attention ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant  
  
-Excusez-moi, je suis maladroite.  
  
-Je suis absolument sûr que tu es une-sang-de-bour....  
  
Mais en voyant Claire il se tut. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui accorda l'un de ces regards à glacer le sang.  
  
-Que je suis une quoi ?  
  
-Claire ! Que fait-tu ? On t'attend ! S'écria Ron en venant vers eux, Ah ! Je vois pourquoi ! Que-ce-tu fait là la pourriture tu pollue l'air Malfoy alors dégage !  
  
-Ron ! Claire ! Que faîtes vous donc ? Que ce qu'il fait là lui ? Dit Hermione en lançant un regard glacial qui ne lui était pas coutume de donné.  
  
-J'allais acheter mes fournitures quand cette sang-de-bourbe ma bousculer s'écria le dénommé Malefoy  
  
Soudain Ron, Harry et Hermione sortirent leur baguette magique d'un seul geste.  
  
-Eh ! Calmez-vous ! Dit Claire, Il ne vous a rien fait !  
  
-A nous peut-être mais pas à toi !  
  
-Mais il ne rien fait !  
  
-Si ! Il t'a insulté ! Dit Ron, Et pour ton information sa mère était une sorcière et toute sa famille maternelle aussi avait du sang magique ! rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Malfoy  
  
-IL M'A INSULTE !!!!! NON MAIS ATTENDS UN PEU VOIR QUE J'AI MA BAGUETTE ET JE TE TRANSFORME EN SAUCISSON !!! s'écria Claire furieuse qu'on l'ai insulté sans qu'elle le sache  
  
Puis Malfoy terrorisé s'enfui en courrant. Puis ils allèrent faire les achats.  
  
-Bon maintenant il me reste la baguette magique !  
  
-Il faut aller chez Ollivenders y a pas mieux ! dirent Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Hagrid à l'unisson  
  
Claire éclata de rire. Elle se dirigea vers la petite boutique de chez Ollivenders, entra et appela pour voir si quelqu'un était là.  
  
-Bonjour Melle Lesort, je suis étonner que vous veniez que maintenant pour acheter votre baguette !  
  
Puis il ajouta d'une voix sombre et mystérieuse.  
  
-Votre mère s'était bois de pommier, 34,5 cm, crin de licorne. De quel de main tenez votre baguette ?  
  
-Je suis droitière !  
  
Puis il commença à prendre ses mesures avec son mètre ruban. Puis lorsqu'il partit prendre une baguette le ruban continua de prendre ses mesures notamment l'écartement des narines.  
  
-Ca suffit ! Dit Ollivenders à l'adresse du mètre ruban, essayez celle-ci mademoiselle. Ajouta-t-il en tendant une baguette, elle est en bois de saule, 17,2 cm, crin de licorne.  
  
Elle prit la baguette dans sa main droite mais le marchand de baguette la lui retira des mains rapidement.  
  
-Non ! Peut-être, celle-ci ?  
  
Celle ci non plus n'allait pas. Bientôt une montagne de baguettes était tassé sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.  
  
-Une cliente difficile ! Mais attendez voir !!  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique prit une boîte puis hésita.  
  
-Et si.... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même  
  
Puis il revint la boîte toujours dans la main. Il l'en enleva la baguette, qu'il tendit à Claire.  
  
-Bois de saule, 36,75 cm, crochet de serpent embaumé d'une plume de phénix.  
  
Tout le monde était stupéfait par le contenu de la baguette. Claire se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle prit la baguette dans ses mains. Elle sentit une chaleur agréable se propagé de ses doigts jusque l'intérieur de son corps. Cette fois Ollivenders ne lui enleva pas la baguette des mains, alors elle fit une geste avec sa baguette. Des étincelles bleues apparurent, puis elles devinrent rouge et or puis argent et verts.  
  
-Très bien, bien..  
  
-Merci !  
  
-Mais, faîtes très attention à cette baguette ! Elle peut très bien vous sauvez la vie comme elle peut vous la mettre en danger !  
  
Claire ne compris pas le sens de la phrase du marchant, et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Tout le monde regardait Claire et sa baguette. Elle eue un sourire gêné. Puis ils sortirent tous du magasin de baguettes.  
  
-Vous avez vu mes étincelles ! Elles étaient belles je trouve ! En plus le bleu est ma couleur préférée ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y avait du rouge, or, verts et argent ?! De quelle couleur était vos étincelles ?  
  
Tous-sauf Harry-la regardaient avec des yeux encore plus grands qu'avant.  
  
-Moi elle était rouge et or !! dit Harry  
  
Puis en voyant les têtes de Ron et Hermione, il ajouta :  
  
-Ba quoi ! J'ai dit quelque chose mal !  
  
-Harry ! Normalement les étincelles des baguettes sont blanches ! Et les seules personnes qui ont eu des étincelles de couleurs étaient les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard !!! Personne d'autres n'en a eu depuis !! s'exclama Hermione  
  
-Bon vous venez-vous tous ! s'écria Hagrid au loin  
  
Puis ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour aller à Poudlard.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
A peine étaient-ils arrivés là-bas le professeur Mcgonagall se précipita sur Claire.  
  
-Melle Lesort je suppose ! Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir qu'en à vous Potter, Granger et Weasley retournez dans vos dortoirs !! Boujour Rubeus !!  
  
-Bonjour professeur Mcgonagall !  
  
-Venez Lesort !  
  
Puis Claire accompagnée du professeur se rendit au bureau du directeur. Elles s'arrêtèrent. Le professeur se posta devant la gargouille la plus laide que Claire eue jamais vu.  
  
-Chocoballe.. murmura Mcgonagall  
  
Claire voulut dire quelque chose à propos du mot que venant de dire son professeur, mais remarqua que c'était un mot passe pour accéder au bureau Dumbledore. Toutes deux montèrent les escaliers de marbre pour arriver devant une porte de chêne. Le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit la porte puis dit à Claire :  
  
-Rester ici Lesort je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de votre présence.  
  
Puis elle partit en prenant une autre de chêne en face d'elle. Claire attendit en sentait la tension monter en elle ; que lui voulait le professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'avait-elle fait à peine arrivée ? Et si on lui apprenait qu'il y avait eu une erreur et qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer à Poudlard ? Ou qu'elle n'était pas assez compétente pour rentrer en 5ème année d'étude même si elle n'avait pas encore fait les testes prévue ? Tout cela lui trottaient dans la tête jusqu'à que le professeur Mcgonagall vienne la chercher pour lui dirent d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau elle fut surpris de voir le professeur Dumbledore lui sourire d'un air paternel.  
  
-Viens ! N'ai pas peur je veux juste te parler de quelque chose d'important.  
  
Claire s'assit et la conversation commença....  
  
Chapitre 7 : Découvertes.  
  
-Melle Lesort je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler de vous et de votre rôle à Poudlard.  
  
-De mon rôle à Poudlard ???!!! On est pas dans un film quand même !  
  
-Non mais vous avez une destiné mademoiselle ! Et quand je parle d'un rôle je veux bien sûr dire ce que vous allez devoir faire pour suivre votre destinée ! Car vous allez devoir suivre les traces que votre mère à laissez. dit le professeur Dumbledore sombrement  
  
-Ma mère !! Que voulez vous dire ?  
  
-Votre mère avait de très bonnes relations mais malheureusement à cause de cette fameuse destiné avait était la deuxième cible principal de Voldemort.  
  
-Et qui était la première cible ?  
  
-Les Potter.  
  
-Les Potter! Vous voulez dire les parents de Harry?!  
  
-Oui. Les parents de Harry mais Harry aussi!  
  
-Mais... qui est Voldemord ?!  
  
-Voldemord est un sorcier-de son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusor- qui a très mal tourné et est craint de tous les sorciers et les sorcières des temps modernes. Il a tué pas mal de gens et pendant 12 ans il a régné sur le monde des sorciers. Il a fait vivre la terreur chez les gens et personne ne faisait confiance en qui que ce soit! Mais grâce à Mr Harry Potter le seigneur des ténèbres c'est éteint. Mais malheureusement-encore grâce à Harry Potter il est revenu et a fait des dégâts! Mais pour en revenir à notre discussion je voulais vous dire...  
  
Mais Dumbledore fut interrompu par Claire qui prit subitement la parole:  
  
-Pourquoi ma mère était la deuxième cible principal? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que Voldemord la recherche? Elle a fait quelque chose d'illégal?  
  
-Non! dit précipitamment le professeur Dumbledore, elle n'a rien fait d'illégal!  
  
-Alors pourquoi la cherchait-il ?! demanda Claire furieuse  
  
-J'y viens. J'y viens... En faites, il la recherchait à cause de sa destinée mais vois-tu ce que Voldemord ne savait pas était que celle qui pouvait l'aider dans sa quête c'était toi et non ta mère car je crois que c'est toi seul puisse l'aidé-lui ou l'héritier de Gryffondor à cause du passé que tu as eu, ton histoire quoi!  
  
-Quoi!!!! En quoi mon passé peu t-il les aider-lui et l'héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
-Je crois ça car ta mère n'a pas eu le même passé que toi !!! Elle ne pouvait suivre la destiné alors que toi tu le peux!  
  
-Mais comment pouvait vous en être si sûr ?!  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison. Comment être sûr quelle sera la bonne fille de sa nombreuse famille ? Après tout pourquoi les autres ne seraient pas les bonnes mais elle oui. Mais il avait une intuition et jamais une intuition ne la tromper jusqu'ici. Donc il croyait dur comme fer que cette fois c'était la bonne descendante!  
  
-Une intuition!  
  
-Une intuition! Vous le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes vous vous fier à une intuition.  
  
-Oui. répondit simplement Dumbledore, je me suis toujours fier à mes intuitions et jamais elles ne mon jamais tromper!  
  
-Il suffie d'une fois professeur! dit sarcastiquement Claire  
  
-C'est vrai! Et j'attends ce moment avec impatience!  
  
Claire rigola. Après tout pourquoi ne pas le croire! Comme elle l'avait si bien dit-il est le pus grand sorcier des temps modernes!  
  
-Bon nous reverrons un autre jour pour discuter!! annonça-t-il  
  
Alors qu'elle tournait les talons elle se souvint d'une question qu'elle souhaitait poser à Dumbledore; elle tourna les talons et dit:  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore!  
  
Le professeur se retourna et regarda Claire avec insistance, comme ci il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander.  
  
-Oui Claire que se passe-t-il?  
  
-Professeur je voulais savoir, mon père, est-il mort?  
  
Le vieil homme la regarda droit dans les yeux. Que lui dire? pensa Dumbledore, la vérité, ou lui mentire comme pour Harry? Cette vérité si difficile à entendre. Je ne veux pas la blessé et que le manège sans fin recommence, mais si elle apprenait qu'il lui a mentit, elle lui en voudrait pour longtemps. De toute manière, dit une voix dans sa tête tôt ou tard elle l'apprendrait la vérité! Il faut lui dire même si elle était difficile!  
  
Chapitre 8 : La frayeur d'Hermione.  
  
-Professeur j'ai l'impression que vous connaissez la réponse à ma question !  
  
-Hé bien je vais t'expliquer : Tu sais ton père détestait tout se qui touche au surnaturel alors évidemment à la magie ! Et lorsque ta mère à avouer à ton père qu'elle était une sorcière il l'a très pris et ton père n'a pas accepté le faîte que d'habiter avec elle et il l'a..  
  
-Vous voulez dire qu'il l'a jeté dehors juste parce c'est une sorcière ! C'est monstrueux !  
  
-Je sais mais...  
  
-Au revoir professeur !!  
  
Sur ce, elle partit. Pourquoi la vérité doit-elle être si dur! Pourquoi un monstre comme son père pouvait exister! Non ça ne pouvait pas être son vrai père! Comment ce monstre peut-il être son père! La rage et la haine l'aveuglaient tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait bousculé quelqu'un, Hermione Granger.  
  
-Hé Claire!! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?!  
  
Claire ne lui répondit pas. Elle prenait le chemin du dortoir des filles. Hermione la suivit. Claire monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte à la voilée et s'avachit sur son lit. Elle regarda le plafond quelques secondes, puis, se leva pour sortir. Mais elle s'arrêta en plein chemin, face à sa commode. Elle avança sa main en sa direction, c'est-à- dire celle de la commode- et abaissa sa main. Automatiquement la commode exposa... Elle afficha un sourire diabolique (pour ce passage j'arrive pas à garder mon sérieux!!!) Mais au moment où elle se dirigeait vers la porte elle se trouva face à... Hermione.  
  
-Hermione! Que fait-tu là?? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!! s'exclama Claire en sachant bien qu'Hermione l'avait vu, rien qu'en voyant son teint pâle.  
  
Hermione ne répondit. Elle semblait terroriser, clouer sur place, et on pouvait la comprendre! Car à la place de la commode ne se trouvait pas un tas de bois cassé mais de la poudre très fine entassée en une petite montagne de poussière, et pourtant elle n'avait fait que l'exploser!! Hermione un poussa un petit gémissement, et, avant que Claire ne puisse dire quelque chose, Hermione s'enfuit en courant. Hermione allait-elle voir Dumbledore pour tout lui dire? Claire allait-elle se faire renvoyer?! Elle n'en savait absolument rien! Elle aurait voulut que la commode n'explose pas!! Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de la commode et fut surprise de voir qu'elle était intacte! Alors là elle n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien!! Soudain une voix dans sa tête lui parla:  
  
-Tous tes souhaits se réalisent!!! Enfin, presque tous! Les bons comme les mauvais!!! Seulement! Certaine de tes erreurs se répare alors que les autres. Mais il faut tu sache que certain de tes souhaits ne peuvent être réaliser!  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle avide de savoir  
  
-A cause du manque de pouvoir qui arriveront après..... ou tout simplement parce-qu'ils sont impossibles à exaucer !  
  
-Merci du renseignement dit bêtement Claire à la voix.  
  
Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas. Claire descendit dans la grande salle en jetant un coup d'?il à Hermione, et, apparemment elle n'avait rien.  
  
-Ouf!! souffla Claire rassurée  
  
Puis elle commença à manger. A la fin du repas elle alla se coucher, heureuse. Inquiète, certes, mais heureuse d'être enfin chez elle, dans son monde, le monde la sorcellerie!  
  
Chapitre 10: Le test de magie.  
  
Les vacances à Poudlard se passaient bien. Claire devait connaître le château presque par c?ur. Mais le jour du test de connaissance magique arriva. Claire entra dans la grande salle d'un pas assuré. La baguette à la main, elle était prête.  
  
-Comment elle peut être aussi calme! pensa Harry en la voyant s'approcher du professeur Mcgonagall, qui était le juge du test  
  
-Melle Lesort! Approchez-vous s'il vous plaît!  
  
Claire s'approcha du professeur Mcgonagall.  
  
-Très bien! Nous allons commencer par l'enchantement! Veuillez utiliser un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir le livre qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la salle!  
  
Claire leva sa baguette:  
  
-Accio livre! prononça-t-elle clairement en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le livre.  
  
Puis, le livre arriva à toute vitesse vers Claire et qui se posa délicatement dans ses mains.  
  
-Parfait! dit Mcgonagall, Maintenant la métamorphose! Transformez ce crapaud en télescope!  
  
Claire releva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et marmonna une formule en pointant le crapaud, qui par la suit se transforma en un magnifique télescope étincellent:  
  
-Bien! Passons à la potion! Je vais vous poser des questions auquel vous allez répondre!!  
  
-D'accord! Je suis prête!  
  
-Très bien! Quel est la différence être le napel et le tue-loup?  
  
-Les deux sont des plantes différentes, mais elles ont les mêmes effets!  
  
-Quel sont les deux ingrédients principaux dans la préparation d'un somnifère très puissant appelés communément la Goutte du Mort Vivant?  
  
Et les questions-répondant au nombre de dix-furent posés à Claire y répondit parfaitement.  
  
-Nous allons passer à la DCFM!! Je vais juste vous posez deux questions sur ce sujet!  
  
Le professeur Mcgonagall s'interrompit, puis repris:  
  
-Première question: Quels sont les trois sortilèges impardonnables?  
  
-Le sortilège Doloris, le sortilège de l'Imperium, et l'Avada Kedavra!!!  
  
-Bien! Deuxième question... euh... Lesort, je ne crains que vous ne pourriez pas répondre à la dernière question...  
  
-Essayer toujours professeur!  
  
-Très bien: Quels sont les effets que l'on ressent lorsque que quelqu'un nous lance le sortilège Doloris?  
  
-Cette question elle ne pourra pas y répondre!! murmura Harry à Ron et Hermione  
  
-T'a raison!! Même moi je ne pourrai pas y répondre!!  
  
-On ressent une douleur hallucinante et l'on a envie que tout se finisse, que tout s'arrête, on a envie de mourir, c'est la seule envie qu'on a. dit lentement Claire en prenant le temps de réfléchir.  
  
Tout le monde en resta bouche bée, même Dumbledore! Comment peut-elle le savoir sans l'avoir ressenti elle-même!!!  
  
-Parfait... Vous êtes aptes à rentrer en 5ème année... dit simplement le professeur Dumbledore  
  
Claire était au comble de la joie! Elle avait réussit!!! Elle retourna dans son dortoir et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres! 


	3. Chap 11, 12, 13, 14 et 15!

Chapitre 11: La rentrée.  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée! Les autres élèves vont arriver. Harry, Ron et hermione discutaient de la veille dans un couloir:  
  
-Mais comment elle a pu répondre à cette question!!! Moi si on me l'avait demandé je n'aurai pas pu répondre!!! C'est impossible!!!  
  
-Et t'as vu la tête de Dumbledore quand elle y a répondu!! Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde et ça c'est bizarre!!  
  
-Tu crois qu'il à fait exprès de poser cette question?!  
  
-Peut-être!!! Pour voir s'il peut avoir confiance en elle!! Et pour voir si c'est une mangemorte!!  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?!  
  
-Parce-que Voldemord (Ron et Hermione tressaillirent mais ne dirent rien) lance beaucoup le sortilège Doloris à ses mangemorts quand il est déçut de leur travail!  
  
-Tu crois que Claire est une mangemorte, alors qu'elle ne savait pas elle- même qu'elle était une sorcière!!  
  
-Non! Enfin,.. je ne sais pas!! s'exclama Harry confus  
  
-Attention! Elle arrive!! leur dit Hermione, Salut Claire!!  
  
-Oh! Salut Hermione!! Ca va depuis l'autre fois!! s'exclama Claire joyeusement, J'espère que le choixpeau, ce soir, m'envoiera à Gryffondor!!  
  
-Oui!! Nous l'espérons aussi! dirent en c?ur Harry, Ron et Hermione  
  
-Je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis comme vous! Salut!! Il faut que je file à la bibliothèque! répondit Claire en courrant en direction de la bibliothèque  
  
-Mouais salut..... marmonna Ron  
  
-Vous venez! On y va!  
  
-On arrive!!! s'écrièrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson  
  
Le soir arriva à toute vitesse. Un peu plus tard les autres élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent le long de la table correspondant à leur maison. Tous attendaient avec impatience la cérémonie de répartition. Le professeur Mcgonagall arriva accompagner des élèves de première année et Claire. Le professeur de métamorphoses déposa le choixpeau sur le petit tabouret. Ce dernier entama sa chanson:  
  
Chers nouveaux N'aillaient pas peur du choixpeau Qui dans votre esprit va fouiller ! Pour découvrirent votre maison et votre destiné Si vous allez chez Gryffondor C'est que vous êtes hardis et fort Si vous êtes un Poudsouffle Cest que vous travaillez à bout de souffle A Serdaigle vous irez C'est que vous aimez travailler En fin si vous êtes à Serpentard C'est que vous malin et roublard Vous vous soumettrez à mon choix Car à Poudlard C'est moi Qui fait la loi!  
  
Toute la salle applaudit le choixpeau et sa chanson.  
  
-Très bien, quand j'appellerai votre nom vous avancerez, mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête, et attendrez! Aïssi Caroline!  
  
-Serpentard!! s'exclama le choixpeau  
  
-Balalaïka Camélia!  
  
-Gryffondor!  
  
La table d'Harry applaudit avec force la jeune Camélia.  
  
-Bach Frank!  
  
-Serdeigle!  
  
Et la cérémonie continua. Puis lorsque le dernier première année:"Zabou Alex"qui fut envoyé à Poudsouffle, passa le professeur Dumbledore se leva:  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous accueillons Claire Lesort qui va rentrer directement en 5ème année et qui être répartie dans l'une des maisons de Poudlard, par le choixpeau!  
  
-Lesort Claire! annonça Mcgonagall  
  
Claire s'avança vers le choixpeau, le mit sur sa tête, aussitôt le choixpeau lui glissa devant les yeux. Puis elle entendit une petite voix dans sa tête:  
  
-Tu as d'immense qualité! C'est difficile, très difficile! Je te verrais bien à Serpentard! Mais aussi à Gryffondor!  
  
-A Gryffondor, a Gryffondor! murmura Claire au choixpeau  
  
-Gryffondor! Tu es sûr!  
  
-Oui!! Je suis sûr!!  
  
-Très bien! Gryffondor!!!!!!! cria le choixpeau  
  
Toutes la table de Gryffondor explosa d'applaudissement! Claire s'y assit et attendit. Puis Dumbledore se leva:  
  
-Je ne vais pas trop vous embêter avec mes bla bla bla, mais je dis au première année que la forêt est strictement interdite sauf en cas d'urgence! Et je vous annonce en passant qu'a Poudlard aura lieu le tournoi international de Quidittch!  
  
Tout le monde applaudit la nouvelle avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Je veux donc savoir si les capitaines des équipes de Poudlard sont d'accord pour faire la sélection de la meilleures de nos équipes en un tournoi entre vous!! Alors Mr. Malefoy Serpentard est d'accord?  
  
-Oui! dit fièrement Malefoy en se bombant le torse  
  
-Et vous Mr Potter?  
  
-Nous sommes d'accord! répondit poliment Harry au professeur  
  
-Melle Chang?  
  
-OK, nous sommes d'accord!  
  
-Et vous Mr McMillan?  
  
-Nous sommes pour!!  
  
-Très bien!! Maintenant je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire: Bon appétit!  
  
Les plats apparurent comme par magie ( :lol: ) ! Tous mangèrent avec appétit. A la fin Claire demanda à Harry:  
  
-Dis Harry! Je pourrai être poursuiveuse ou gardienne ?!!  
  
-Peut-être! Mais tu sais, je vais faire des sélections!!  
  
-D'accord!! Alors je m'y inscrirai!! dit-elle joyeusement  
  
Puis, peu à peu les plats disparurent et les assiettes redevenaient étincelantes. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et dit:  
  
-Bon maintenant que vous avez bien mangé il va falloir allez se couchez! Au lit!!  
  
Tout le monde se leva. Les Gryffondors suivirent Hermione devenu la nouvelle préfète. Puis ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui demanda:  
  
-Le mot de passe?  
  
-Etoile de neige! répondit Hermione  
  
La grosse dame leur fit signe d'entrer et se bascula vers la droite. Puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Claire eue d'abord du mal à s'endormirent à cause d'une douleur à son épaule gauche, mais qui par la suite s'endormit dans un sommeil agité.  
  
Chapitre 12:Première journée de cours mouvementé.  
  
Le lendemain, Claire se leva de bonne heure. Elle avait encore mal à son épaule. La jeune sorcière descendit dans la salle commune. Elle y rencontra Harry et Ron entraient de jouer aux échecs version sorcier.  
  
- Je prends le gagnant!! s'exclama Claire  
  
-On est d'accord!! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron  
  
Puis ce fut Ron qui gagna-comme d'hab.! Avait dit Harry sans rancune. Claire gagna l'autre partie sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondor de 5ème année.  
  
-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un te bas Ron, avait soufflé Seamus Finnigan  
  
-Ouais... avait ajouté Harry étonné  
  
-Claire! T'ai sûr que as su que tu était une sorcière seulement cette année?! demanda Ron furieux d'avoir été battu par quelqu'un pour la première fois de son existence.  
  
-Bien sûr!!!! Venez-on va manger!!  
  
-Mais tu ne mange jamais rien!!! protesta Ron qui voulait en savoir plus  
  
-Bonne idée Claire !! s'exclama Harry en entendant son propre ventre crié famine  
  
Puis sur ce ils descendirent. Hermione arriva peu après des emplois du temps dans les mains, qu'elle se mit à distribuer.  
  
-On commence par quoi demanda Harry  
  
-Deux heures de potions!!!!! Et juste après divinations!!!  
  
-Et en plus les deux en communs avec Serpentard, se lamenta Harry en regardant son emploi du temps, Matinée parfaite.............  
  
-T'inquiète Harry! S'ils nous embêtent, je les transforme en saucisson comme je l'ai promis à Malefoy!! dit Claire en rigolant  
  
Et toutes la table des Gryffondors se mit à rire tout en regardant Malefoy. Puis, après le petit-déjeuner, le trio plus Claire se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Les Serpentards étaient déjà là entourant Malefoy qui leur recomptait quelque chose qui était apparemment drôle. En les entendant arrivés, Malefoy ne pu s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de méchant:  
  
-Tiens voilà le balafré, la sang de bourbe aux dents de lapin et le pauvre petit Weasley de service!!  
  
-Tiens voilà la fouine sauteuse! dit Hermione  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens... mais ne serai-ce pas le jeune qui s'enfui quand on le menace de devenir un saucisson sec!! s'exclama Claire  
  
-Oh!!! Mais encore une orpheline!! Potter et toi vous pourriez formez le club des orphelins chouchous de Dumbledore!!  
  
Mais Claire ne semblais pas toucher par ceci, mais par contre Harry sentit la colère montée en lui.  
  
-Malefoy, Malefoy... tu me désespère! Je te croyais plus provocateur! Je croyais aussi que tu arrivais à toucher les points sensibles de quelqu'un! Mais avec moi tu n'y arriveras pas!  
  
Claire avait dit ça avec sa voix glaciale, la voix qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, cette voix à glacer le sang, cette voix qui avait terrorisé Anna La Peste. Malefoy voulut dire quelque chose, mais Rogue arriva à ce moment précis.  
  
-Entrez! dit Rogue de façon glacial-c'est-à-dire comme d'hab.!  
  
Tous le monde entra et s'installa. Claire voulut s'assoeir à côté d'Hermione quand Rogue l'interpella:  
  
-Lesort! Installez-vous à côté de Mr Malefoy!  
  
Donc Claire à contrec?ur s'assit à côté de Malefoy qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler L'ordure, (désolé pour les fans de Malefoy mais moi je le déteste!) et écrivit sur sa feuille de parchemin le nom et les ingrédients de la potion.  
  
-Bon, comme c'est une potion difficile je donnerai 30 points à la personne qui la fini le premier ou la première! Commencez-la! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor Mr Potter! On ne discute pas pendant mes cours!  
  
-Mince! Je connais pas bien cette potion! marmonna Hermione à Ron et Harry  
  
-Pas grave Herm'! Du moment que ce soit un Gryffondor qui la fini en premier!!  
  
-Mouais...  
  
Claire penchée sur sa potion n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait Malefoy. Un quart d'heure plus tard Claire leva la main:  
  
-Qu'il y a-t-il Lesort?! grogna Rogue  
  
-J'ai fini Monsieur! répondit Claire  
  
-Faite voir!  
  
Rogue se leva et regarda d'un oeil vif sa potion, cherchant quelque chose à lui reprocher. Mais la potion était parfaite.  
  
-Bien!  
  
Puis il retourna à son bureau.  
  
-Euh professeur... demanda Claire  
  
-Quoi?!  
  
-Vous aviez dit que vous donneriez 30 points à la personne qui la finiront en premier!  
  
-Et???  
  
-Je l'ai fini la première! fini-t-elle  
  
Rogue regarda les élèves de Serpentard pour voir si ils avait fini. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait fini. Donc se fut à contrec?ur que Rogue annonça:  
  
-30 points pour Gryffondor...  
  
-Yes!! fit silencieusement Claire heureuse  
  
-5 points en moins pour manifestation de joie!  
  
Claire sourit à Rogue. Il fut surpris qu'une Gryffondor lui sourissent. Ce sourire, il l'avait déjà vu quelque par! Mais ou ça!!! Le cours se fini sans que Gryffondor ne perde ou ne gagne d'autres points. Harry, Ron et Claire se dirigèrent la salle de divination, alors qu'Hermione se rendait dans son cours. Les trois amis montèrent par la petite échelle pour se rendre dans la salle de cours. L'endroit n'avait pas du tout changer depuis l'année dernière, à leur grand regret.  
  
-On étouffe ici!! s'exclama Claire, Et où est la prof!  
  
-Bienvenue les enfants pour cette nouvelle année... dit le professeur de sa voix sombre et mystérieuse  
  
-Elle fait toujours de fausses prédictions! A chaque cours elle annonce la mort de Harry et comme tu le voit, il va très bien! murmura Ron à l'adresse de Claire  
  
-Je verrai bien si elles sont fausses ou réelles ses prédictions de moi- même! Je suis une championnes en divination!!  
  
Sur ce il s'installèrent ensemble.  
  
-Très bien cette année nous allons faire les lignes de la main!!  
  
-Cool!!! s'exclama Ron sous le regard noir de Lavande et Parvati  
  
-Très bien! Vous allez vous mettre par deux! Et je fais moi-même les groupes! Ronald Weasley avec Drago Malefoy...  
  
-Oh non!! s'exclamèrent déçut Drago et Ron à l'unisson  
  
-....Harry Potter avec Claire Lesort, Parvati Patil avec Pansy Parkison, Lavande Brown avec.........  
  
Et elle continua ainsi jusqu'a ce que tout le monde soit regroupé en groupe de deux. Elle leur expliqua comment lire l'avenir dans la main gauche de quelqu'un.  
  
-Commencez!  
  
Claire prit la main gauche de Harry et la regarda. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, puis elle releva la tête en direction de Harry:  
  
-Tu vas bientôt tomber amoureux de quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui, tu va perdre quelqu'un auquel tu tien, tu vas découvrir dans informations sur l'identité de quelqu'un qui te surprendra ! Ta ligne de vie est assez longue donc tu as tout le temps de vivre tranquille, tu vas souffrir, beaucoup souffrir surtout à la fin de l'année! Voilà! J'ai fait le tour!  
  
-Vous vous trompez éperdument jeune fille! dit une voix derrière elle  
  
Claire se retourna pour savoir qui osait lui dire de telle choses sur ce ton, et se retrouva nez à nez avec... Trelaney!  
  
-Pourquoi dite vous de telles choses professeur!! Après tout j'ai appris que vous annonciez tout les ans depuis 2 ans que Harry, ici présent, va mourir alors qu'il va très bien et de plus je suis sur de se que je dis car je sais très bien lire dans les lignes de main depuis que je suis petite!!  
  
Trelaney ne répondit rien. Que répondre après qu'une élève vous est fait voir la vérité en face?! Que répondre à une élève qui a un vraie don pour la divination?!  
  
-Bon... commença le professseur  
  
-Pour vous quelqu'un est bon divination que lorsqu'il ou elle vous annonce une catastrophe et même souvent la mort! Pour vous alors la divination est que je dise à Harry qu'il va bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrance?!! Pour moi c'est pas ça la divination! Pour moi la divination est de dire la vérité vrai même si elle est pas joyeuse, même si elle est joyeuse! Mais pour ça il faut encore avoir le don de la divination professeur! Et sans être insolente je vous dis que vous n'avait pas ce don!! Donc, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais faire de la vraie divination!  
  
Puis Claire retourna à la main de Harry. Tous les élèves y compris les Serpentards regardait la réaction du professeur Trelaney. D'autres regardait Claire avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'admiration. Le professeur quant à elle retourna sans rien dire à son bureau regardant Claire avec un étrange regard. Elle avait totalement raison.  
  
-Et bien professeur! Vous avez perdu votre langue! demanda sarcastiquement Claire  
  
-Melle Lesort! Pouvez-vous montrer à vos camarades comment lire l'avenir de quelqu'un dans sa main gauche!  
  
Claire la regarda bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas eu de retenu mais on lui demandait d'aider les autres!  
  
-Bien sur professeur!  
  
Un peu plus tard la cloche sonna annonçant le déjeuner.  
  
-On a quoi maintenant dit Claire en se levant  
  
-On a SACM(soin aux créatures magiques) avec Hagrid! Et après on à DCFM!!  
  
-Qui est le prof de DCFM? Je ne l'ai pas vu ni hier ni aujourd'hui!  
  
-Je ne sais pas! En tout cas on est les premiers à l'avoir.  
  
-On y va! dit Claire qui avait l'impatience d'avoir pour la première fois cours Hagrid  
  
-Ah oui c'est la première fois que tu vas avoir cours avec Hagrid!  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un gros balourd ce bonhomme! dit une voix traitante et sifflante derrière eux!  
  
-Malefoy! Va te faire voir! Et ferme-là un peu petit peu! dit Ron qui commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête de Malefoy il leva la main pour lui mettre une clac mais......  
  
CLAC!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Claire avait été plus rapide!  
  
-Maintenant tu te la ferme Malefoy!!! Tu me pompe l'air à la fin!!!  
  
-Si je ne savais pas qui tu étais, je te tuerai!! grogna Malefoy en se massant la joue  
  
-Quoi???? dirent Ron, Harry et Hermione en c?ur, sans comprendre  
  
-Malefoy si tu dis quelque chose je te tue! Et comment peux-tu être au courant! Grâce à ton père mangemort! Venez, on y va! dit Claire furieuse, en se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid à grand pas  
  
Arrivée là-bas elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.  
  
-C'est joli cette petite cabane Hagrid!! C'est chez vous?!  
  
-Oui!! lui répondit fièrement Hagrid  
  
Peu après tout le monde était arrivés. Le cours se passa plutôt bien avec une autre claque pour Malefoy sinon tout se passa pour le mieux. Après ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de DCFM. Le professeur n'était pas arrivé. Il arriva la seconde d'après et déposa son livre de cours sur le bureau. Claire, elle, n'était pas arrivée car elle avait discuter avec Hagrid des licornes avec tellement d'animation qu'elle en avait oublié l'heure. Maintenant elle galopait dans les couloirs espérant arriver pas trop en retard. Elle entra en trompe dans la salle de classe sans frapper.  
  
-Excusez-moi d'être en retard professeur!  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave assoyez-vous Melle......  
  
-Lesort!!  
  
-Très bien! dit le professeur en sortant de la pénombre  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Non moi je suis là Claire! dit Harry assit au premier rang  
  
Claire cligna des yeux. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était le portrait craché de Harry. Sauf les yeux. Ils étaient bleus sombres comme l'océan... Claire s'assit à côté de Harry et attendit que le professeur se présente.  
  
-Bonjour! Je suis le professeur Potter! Une personne ici me connaît et sait qui je suis, je suis James Potter!  
  
-Quoi????????? C'est impossible!!!! Vous êtes mort! s'écria Claire  
  
-Oui et non!! dit calmement James  
  
Harry avait la tête dans les mains, mais ne semblait pas surpris de voir son père leur faire le cours. Il semblait préoccuper.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait revenir pour l'année ou peut-être plus! De plus je voudrais voir à mon bureau, à la fin du cours, Mr Potter! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire les patronus!! Et pour tout le reste de l'année car c'est un exercice difficile même pour les grands sorciers! Et je ne pense pas que vous y arriverez du premier coup! Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un patronus?!  
  
Seul Harry, Hermione et Claire levèrent la main. Le professeur interrogea Claire.  
  
-C'est une forme de couleur argentée qui permet de repoussé les détraqueurs!  
  
-Très bien! Je n'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même! Alors! Vous allez penser à un souvenir heureux et vous allez dire, tout en n'y pensant, Spero Patronum! D'accord!!  
  
-Oui!!  
  
-Euh... professeur!  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Je sais déjà faire un patronus!  
  
-C'est vrai et bien montrez-nous!  
  
Harry se concentra et pensa au moment où Claire avait cloué le bec à Trelaney et dit:  
  
-Spero Patronum!!  
  
Soudain un cerf argenté sorti de sa baguette et galopa à travers la classe s'arrêta devant James, puis, devant Claire qui le caressa et revint vers Harry et disparu. James ne pu s'empêché de sourire à Harry.  
  
-Magnifique! Les autres commencez! Non attendez! Vous allez passez les uns après les autres sur l'estrade et nous montrez!  
  
Tous les élèves de la classe y passa et personne ne réussi. Puis se fut le tour de Claire de passer. Et monta sur l'estrade pensa au moment où le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor et qu'elle avait échapper à Serpentard et cria:  
  
-SPERO PATRONUM!!!  
  
Soudain sortit de sa baguette deux animaux: un serpent et un lion! Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre.  
  
-Magnifique! Je suppose que se n'est pas la première fois que vous faite un patronus?  
  
-Ssssi... si... dit timidement et étonné Claire, C'est la première fois que j'en fais un...  
  
-Vous êtes sur? demanda méfiant James  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Vous viendrez avec moi dans le bureau du directeur!  
  
James fit une pause, puis, se tourna vers le reste de la classe:  
  
-Entraînez-vous!  
  
Le reste du cours tout le monde jetais à Claire des regards intrigués. Lorsque la cloche sonna Harry s'avança vers son père tandis que Claire avait la tête dans mes bras à sa place.  
  
-Je voulais juste te demander si tu allais bien et où as-tu appris à faire un patronus?  
  
-Je vais bien et c'est Lupin -lorsqu'il était professeur de DCFM- m'a fait faire un cours de défense contre les détraqueurs!  
  
-Ah d'accord!! Je voulais te dire que tu vas avoir une surprise en cours d'histoire de la magie! dit James, puis il se retourna vers Claire , Melle Lesort venez avec moi! Tu peux aller en cours Harry et dit à ton professeur que Claire est avec moi!  
  
Puis il se leva, prit Claire par le bras et sortit en même temps qu'Harry mais se dirigeant dans une toute autre direction. Claire savait où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. James arriva devant la gargouille et dit:  
  
-Patacitrouilles!  
  
La gargouille fit un pas sur le côté dégagea le passage pour laisser entrer Claire et James.  
  
-Attendez ici!! Euh une question comme ça: Comment s'appelait ta mère?  
  
-Euh... Christine Lawns  
  
-Ah... merci!  
  
Et il partit voir Dumbledore. Quelque minute plus tard il revint et lui demanda de rentrer. Il partit et elle entra.  
  
-Claire!! Tu vois que j'avais raison!!! Tu vois que mes intuitions son bonnes!!  
  
-Si vous le dite! Mais Drago Malefoy est au courant!!  
  
-Tu es sur?  
  
-Oh oui!!! Il a faillie le dire à Ron, Harry et Hermione. Maintenant ils se posent des questions!! Ils pensent que je suis une mangemorte!  
  
-Je sais! Mais tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir! Tu arrives, tu viens juste de découvrir tes pouvoir, mais tu fais de la grande magie!  
  
-Je ne le fais pas exprès!!!  
  
-Je sais tout ça!! Bon maintenant va en cours!!  
  
-Au revoir professeur!!  
  
Et elle se dirigea vers la salle de cours.  
  
-Comment une aussi jeune petite fille peut-elle avoir un destin aussi difficile!  
  
Claire arriva dans la salle de cours. Elle fut surprise devoir un professeur fantôme en cours d'histoire de la magie. En faite c'était une femme. Elle était très belle! Elle avait des cheveux auburn -malgré son teint argenté- et des yeux verts qui lui disait quelque chose...  
  
-Vous êtes sûrement Melle Lesort! Assoyez-vous! Je m'appelle Lily Potter!  
  
Chapitre 13: Animagi et tatouage.  
  
Quoi??? Lily Potter?? C'était impossible!! Elle s'assit à côté de Ron. Le cours était passionnant. La mère de Harry donnait aux révoltes du punch. A la fin du cours tout e monde était enthousiasme. Le trio Harry/Ron/Hermione, prit Claire à par.  
  
-Alors que s'est-il passé avec Dumbledore?  
  
-Que voulait dire Malefoy quand il disait que s'il ne savait qui tu était- il te tuerai?  
  
-Comment à tu pu faire un patronus de deux animaux alors que tu n'en avais jamais fait?  
  
-Et.........  
  
-STOP!!!! s'exclama Claire, Stop! Stop.....  
  
Le trio se tut.  
  
-Pour la première question tout c'est bien passé avec Dumbledore, je ne sais pas se que voulait dire Malefoy, et je ne sait pas comment j'ai réussit à faire un patronus à deux animaux! Point final!!!  
  
Et elle partit en direction de la grande salle.  
  
-Elle nous cache quelque chose!  
  
-Ouais.....  
  
-Vous savez ce qui c'est passé lorsqu'elle est rentrée au dortoir le jour où elle est arrivée ici?  
  
Les garçons firent signe que non. Et Hermione leur expliqua comment elle avait fait exploser la commode de la chambre.  
  
-Oui mais moi aussi ça m'arrive de faire exploser quelque chose quand je suis en colère! dit Harry  
  
-Oui mais là elle ne l'a fait inconsciemment en le voulais et en plus il ne restait de la commode qu'un petit tas de poussière et non des morceaux de bois! Et le soir lorsque j'y suis retournée, la commode était là sans rien et s'était la même!  
  
-Incroyable!!! firent en coeur les deux garçons  
  
-Ouais... vous venez on va mangez?!  
  
-Excellente idée 'Mione!!  
  
Hermione rougit au compliment de Ron. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pensant y trouver Claire, mais une trace d'elle. En faite Claire discutait dans la salle de DCFM avec Lily et James Potter:  
  
-Claire tu sais nous avons bien connu ta mère, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin aussi d'ailleurs !! Mais je voulais te dire que je suis ta marraine Claire. Christine était ma meilleure amie!  
  
-Ma marraine???!!!! Mais alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas pris avec vous quand ma mère est morte??!!!  
  
-Je le voulais mais le professeur Dumbledore nous a conseillé plutôt de mettre dans un orphelinat! D'ailleurs nous voulions mettre Harry dans un orphelinat aussi mais....moi je n'ai pas pu ! C'était trop dur! D'abord toi puis Harry! Non je ne pouvais vraiment pas même si je savais que s'était dangereux de le garder avec nous parce-que Voldemord nous cherchait......  
  
-Je comprends, mais......... pourquoi Voldemort vous cherchait-il?  
  
-Je ne le sais pas et je pense que James n'ont plus alors....... je ne peux pas te répondre!  
  
-Qui est mon parrain?  
  
-Sirius Black!! Le pauvre! On le recherche alors qu'il n'avait rien fait c'est ce Peter! Pourquoi on la pris comme gardien du secret!! Ou on aurait dû le dire à Dumbledore que c'était lui!!! Comme ça Harry et toi vous auriez pu vivre avec Sirius!!! Enfin je crois.....  
  
-Ce n'ai pas votre faute!!! C'est la faute de Peter! Pas la votre!! Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir!! Et puis ça va pour l'instant j'ai des amis à l'orphelinat!! Enfin je ne sais pas s'ils vont vouloir de moi s'ils savent que je suis une sorcière!!  
  
-Si ce sont vraiment tes amis alors ils t'accepteront! Comme nous l'avons fait avec Rémus quand nous avons su qu'il était un loup-garou!! Mais bon.....  
  
-Dites! Vous croyez que je ferai un bon animagi?  
  
-Que veux tu dire par-là??  
  
-Je veux apprendre à devenir un animagi!!  
  
-Quoi???????  
  
-Oui! Et puis-je mettrai sûrement moins de temps que vous à en devenir une!!  
  
-Nous voulons bien mais Dumbledore.....  
  
-Pourquoi le dire à Dumbledore??!! dit malicieusement Claire  
  
-Tu es pire que ta mère et les maraudeurs réunis!!  
  
-Merci!!! Je suis flatté!!!  
  
-D'accord mais il va falloir être prudent, que personne -même tes amis- ne le sache!  
  
-Youpi!!!!  
  
-Nous commenceront demain à la même heure ou tu préférais peut-être après avoir mangé ?!  
  
-Je ne mange que mon petit-déjeuner!!!  
  
-Ah bon! Alors on est d'accord?  
  
-Totalement!!!  
  
-Alors à demain!!  
  
-A demain!! leur dit joyeusement Claire  
  
Et se dirigea vers le dortoir. En arrivant, elle vit une fiche ou ceux qui voulait devenir poursuiveur ou gardien pouvait s'inscrire. Elle décida de s'inscrire pour devenir poursuiveuse. Puis en montant-elle tomba sur Ron, Harry et Hermione qui discutaient en l'entendant arrivés-ils arrêtèrent de discuter.  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'est pas venue manger Claire?!  
  
-J'étais avec tes parents!  
  
-Et pourquoi?  
  
-Ca te ne regarde pas Harry!!  
  
-Si !! Puisse que se sont mes parents!!  
  
-Oui mais se sont leur discutions et pas les tiennes!! rugit Claire  
  
-Claire es-tu une mangemorte?  
  
Claire se calma, surprise par la question. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux. Harry fixa ses yeux d'un vert sombres et brillants à la fois. Ses yeux d'un vert profond on l'on se perds. Ses yeux qui pétillaient habituellement de plaisir et de malice ne pétillait plus. Claire tourna les talons et commença à vouloir monter les escaliers, mais une main lui prit le poignet. Elle se retourna, ses cheveux bruns foncés et ondulés attachés en queux de cheval tournoyant derrière elle, et le regarda.  
  
-Non je ne suis pas une mangemorte. dit-elle simplement  
  
Le plus bizarre était qu'elle ne semblait ni énerver ni agacer! Soudain la douleur de son épaule gauche lui reprit. Mais cette fois c'était dix fois plus fort que l'autre fois elle se pressa l'épaule gauche qui lui faisait énormément mal.  
  
-Maintenant ils vont vraiment croire que je suis une mangemorte! pensa-t- elle  
  
Et elle avait raison car maintenant le trio se serait bien jeté sur elle pour la ligoter. Une mangemorte! C'est une mangemorte! pensaient-ils, tous les trois. Claire se rua dans le dortoir des filles et tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Puis lentement elle releva sa manche et poussa un cri de douleur, car la douleur s'était intensifié quand elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait. Sur son épaule il y avait un petit tatouage en forme de goutte d'eau de couleur bleue, entouré d'une couleur rouge sang. Elle baissa sa manche, et, perdit connaissance dans son lit.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Ah!! Tu es réveillé! dit Mme Pomfresh en lui fourrant du chocolat dans la bouche, mange ça tu te sentira mieux!!  
  
-Qui m'a amené ici? demanda Claire sans manger le chocolat  
  
-Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, et Ron Weasley! Apparemment ils vous on amenés à contrec?ur! Vous avez de drôles amis!  
  
-Ce ne sont pas mes amis!  
  
-Bon et si tu mangeai ton chocolat!  
  
-Non! Jamais après le petit-déjeuner!  
  
-Mais tu es n'a pas mangé depuis 5 jours!!  
  
-5 jours ????!!!!!  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Il faut que je parte!  
  
-Pas avant d'avoir mangé ton chocolat!!!  
  
Claire engloutit à contrec?ur son chocolat et partit. Elle alla dans la salle de classe de Lily. Elle frappa. Personne ne répondit donc elle entra. Elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione avec Lily. Claire pâlit et fit demi-tour. Mais Lily lui dit de façon sèche de rentrer dans la classe. Donc Claire entra et se retrouva face à toutes ces personnes qui la croyait mangemorte.  
  
-Claire montre-nous ton épaule gauche! demanda Lily  
  
Claire pâlit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son tatouage.  
  
-Non! répondit-elle d'un ton rude mais tremblant  
  
-C'est une mangemorte!! dit Harry  
  
-Non ! Ce n'ait pas vrai!  
  
-Alors montre ton épaule gauche!  
  
-Non!  
  
C'est alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione lui bondirent dessus et souleva la manche en question et reculèrent pour voir, mais Claire avait mis sa main dessus.  
  
-Enlève ta main! demanda sèchement Hermione  
  
-Non!! dit Claire les larmes aux yeux  
  
Et elle s'enfuit en courant.  
  
-Je suis sur à 100 % que c'est une mangemorte!!  
  
Claire se décida à aller voir James et si lui aussi la rejetai, elle irait voir Dumbledore sinon elle partirait du château! Elle entra dans la classe de James qui corrigeai des devoirs. Lorsqu'elle fit son entré James lui jeta un regard noir, qui fut adouci lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était terrorisée.  
  
-Claire que......  
  
-Ils croient tous que je suis une mangemorte!! dit-elle secoué de sanglots  
  
-Mais........  
  
-Ils veulent ma peau!!!  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu venu te réfugier au près de mon père ??!! dit une voix glaciale derrière elle  
  
Elle se retourna et vit que s'était Harry qui la regardait d'un regard glacial. Mais il fut interrompu par une douzaine de hiboux qui s'était engouffrer par la fenêtre ouverte dans la classe et qui tenait un long paquet fin et étroit. Ils déposèrent le paquet eux pieds de Claire. Claire ne voulant pas l'ouvrir devant Harry souhaita de toutes forces se retrouver dans le dortoir des filles. D'un coup elle se sentit quitter le sol, puis, atterrir brutalement sur le sol de son dortoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le paquet. Dedans il y avait un magnifique balai en bois d'ébène avec gravé dessus en lettres d'or "L'éclair de lumière CL". Elle regardait le balai bouche bée.  
  
-Waouh! Un balai avec mes initiales!!  
  
Elle se sentie fatiguer et s'endormit dans son lit.  
  
Chapitre 14:La sélection de Quidittch  
  
Le jour de la sélection arriva très vite. Claire se rendit dès le matin sur le terrain de Quiditch pour s'entraîner. Quand elle s'entraînait chaque jour après les devoirs elle se sentait espionner... Les jours qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard sont les pires qu'elle n'est jamais passé. Le trio essayait à chaque fin de cours de l'empêcher de sortir pour lui faire montrer son épaule gauche. Seul James était gentil avec elle et elle avait commencé avec lui son apprentissage pour devenir animagi, sans que Lily le sache. Elle pensait à tout ça quand son balai commença à faire n'importe quoi. Elle essayait vainement de rester dessus mais s'était difficile. Soudain elle bascula en avant. Elle tenait son balai à deux mains. Puis elle réussit à monter sur son balai qui continuait de faire du rodéo. Son balai lui fit faire plusieurs loopings pour qu'elle tombe mais rien à faire, elle restait accrocher. Soudain elle entendit avec horreur les élèves de la sélection arrivée. Son balai se mit à foncer droit sur les tribunes. Mais heureusement le balai redevint normal en plein milieu du chemin et elle pu le freiner. Elle descendit de son balai, et se fut à ce moment là que les autres élèves arrivèrent leur balai à la main.  
  
-T'es là pour la sélection Claire?  
  
Elle se retourna. C'était Fred qui lui avait parlé.  
  
-Oui! dit-elle avec un grand sourire  
  
-Tu as l'air essoufflé!  
  
-Oh! C'est n'est rien! Juste mon balai qui est devenu fou et il m'a fait faire du rodéo!  
  
Fred rigola. Soudain les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent. Harry en tête du groupe, deux feuilles dans la main. C'était les feuilles des inscriptions aux postes de gardien et de poursuiveur. L'équipe s'assit autour d'une table face à la dizaine d'élèves.  
  
-Bon vous êtes la pour nous montrer vos performances en Quiditch alors nous commençons par le poste de gardien! Colin Cridvey!  
  
Colin s'avança monta sur son balai et tapa du pied par terre et s'envola. Katie lâcha les cognards, et, elle et Alicia montèrent sur leur balai et commencèrent à ce passer le souffle. Colin laissa passer tous les buts.  
  
-Ron Weasley!  
  
Ron quant à lui il ne laissa passer aucun balle tout en évitant les cognards.  
  
-Denis Cridvey!  
  
Et les noms défilèrent et se fut Ron le nouveau gardien de l'équipe. Puis fut au tour du poursuiveur. Plus les noms passèrent et plus Harry semblait désespérés.  
  
-Claire Le......  
  
Il ne continua pas. Il regarda Ron -qui lança à Claire un regard noir- et au membre de l'équipe qui lui fit signe de continuer.  
  
-Claire Lesort! grogna-t-il  
  
Claire prit son balai et commença à faire des passes, à feinter etc... Mais Ron était imbattables mais Claire mit quand même deux buts, et elle était la seul! Se fut donc à contrec?ur que Harry la nomma poursuiveuse. Elle lui sauta inconsciemment au cou. Mais elle arrêta rapidement en se rappelant qu'il croyait qu'elle était une mangemorte.  
  
Finalement elle s'endormit ce soir-là joyeusement.  
  
Chapitre 15: Noël.  
  
Le dernier jour avant Noël arriva une telle allure que Claire ne vit même pas le temps passé. Harry entraînait l'équipe souvent et durement, surtout elle-même! Comme Gryffondor allait représenter Poudlard dans le tournoi il fallait s'entraîner!! En les cours, les entraînements, et la transformation en animagi, Claire rentrai toujours épuiser dans la salle commune. James la faisait beaucoup travailler pour sa transformation. Claire en était à l'étape final. Mais il manquait quelque chose pour que la transformation soit complète. Ce qui la faisait travailler énormément était qu'elle se transformait en panthère et son animal préféré est la panthère!  
  
-Mr Potter.....  
  
-Appelle-moi James!  
  
-Oui euh... James! Pourquoi je ne peux pas me transformer complètement? J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose!!  
  
-Pour que la transformation soit complète il faut quelque chose qui fasse le déclic!  
  
-Comme???  
  
-Comme... de la peur, de la colère et de la joie! Mais il faut vraiment que ce soit intense!  
  
-Mais j'ai déjà eu une grande peur, et une grande joie!!  
  
-Oui mais peut-être que ce n'ait pas une joie ou une peur qui fasse le déclic! Pour moi par exemple ça a été une colère!!  
  
-Ah d'accord... merci James!!  
  
Puis elle s'avança vers la porte. Mais quand elle eu à peine toucher la poignée elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Dans l'encadrement s'y trouvais Lily et le trio Harry/Ron/Hermione.  
  
-Bonjour mon ché... que fait-elle là? demanda Lily en voyant Claire  
  
-Elle est venue me poser des questions sur le devoir que je leur ai donné!  
  
-Ah bon! On pourrait te parler? demanda Lily  
  
-Bon! Je crois que je vais vous laisser!!! dit timidement Claire  
  
-Mais non! Tu ne voudrais pas nous quitter comme ça!! dit Hermione  
  
-C'est que... j'ai des devoirs!! répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée  
  
-Oui tu peux me parler Lily!! dit précipitamment James  
  
-Mais Claire ce que je vais dire peu t'intéressée  
  
-Vraiment???  
  
-Mais oui!  
  
Claire s'avança, avala sa salive, priant pour qu'ils ne lui fassent rien.  
  
-Claire pour commencer nous avons conclu que tu ne pouvais pas être une mangemorte! Ensuite je voulais vous dire que pour l'arrivée des écoles étrangères il y aura un bal! Où les équipes ouvriront le bal! Voilà! J'ai fini!  
  
-Oh non!! firent Harry et Ron en c?ur, Ouvrirent le bal!! Mais je ne sais pas danser!!!  
  
-Ca c'est votre problème!!!  
  
-Hermione tu veux venir avec moi au bal? demanda Ron  
  
-Quoi?? Peut-être! Je ne sais pas... Oui!! bafouilla Hermione rouge comme une pivoine  
  
-Bon déjà quelque chose de fait! dit joyeusement Ron  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
-Et toi Harry tu va y aller avec qui?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. lui dit rêveusement Harry  
  
-Cherche pas Harry! Cho rentre chez elle pour Noël!!  
  
-Dommage!! Mais qui voudrait y aller avec moi ?!  
  
-Sûrement que toutes les filles voudront y aller avec toi! Tu es célèbre et tu es le capitaine de l'équipe!! Qui voudrait y aller avec toi, on se le demande!! dit sarcastiquement Claire  
  
-Oh ça va... Et toi!! T'y va avec qui ?!  
  
-Je sais pas!!! Tu sais, je ne connais pas grand monde et personne ne ferait la queue pour y aller avec moi!!  
  
-Tu es la poursuiveuse de Poudlard quand même!!!  
  
-C'est rien ça!!! Et puis... je ne suis pas connu!! dit-elle avec un ton de défi  
  
-Mais toi tu veux bien y aller avec quelqu'un?  
  
-Pas spécialement! Dit Claire  
  
-Vous venez! On y va!  
  
-On arrive ! firent les trois autres adolescents  
  
Et le quatuor s'en alla.  
  
Lily s'avança vers James.  
  
-En quoi se transforme-t-elle ? demanda Lily  
  
-Comment...  
  
-En quel animal elle se transforme ?  
  
-En panthère...  
  
-Ou en est-elle ?  
  
-A la phase finale!! Il lui manque juste la grande émotion !!  
  
Lily se mit à rire joyeusement. Elle se rappelait quand elle-même était devenue une animagi. Elle se transformait en chat, Sirius en chien, James en cerf, et Peter en rat.  
  
-Très bien !!! Au revoir James !  
  
-Au revoir !!  
  
Lily traversa le mur qui séparait sa classe de celle de James.  
  
Claire était dans les couloirs avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle était heureuse, car ils ne la croyaient plus mangemorte !! ( Mais pourquoi ne la croyaient-ils pas mangemorte ?! Peut-être que Dumbledore avait parlé avec Lily !!  
  
-Claire réveilles-toi !!!   
  
-Oui !! J'arrive !!!  
  
-Très bien alors arrêtes de rêvé !!! lança Harry  
  
-Harry !!  
  
-Quoi ?? demanda l'intéresser  
  
-On fait un pari !!!! Tu veux ?  
  
-Cela dépend de quel genre de pari tu parles !  
  
-Si tu trouves une partenaire pour le bal avant ce soir tu as gagné, par contre si c'est moi qui en trouve un avant soir c'est moi qui gagne !!  
  
-D'accord !! Bon si nous allions... commença Harry qui fut coupé par Claire  
  
-Attends !! s'écria Claire à l'adresse d'Harry  
  
-Quoi encore ?? demanda l'interpeller  
  
-Ba... il faut trouver sur quoi on va parier !!  
  
-Un paquet de dragées surprises !!  
  
-Non je ne veux pas gâcher mes paries avec ça !! Euh... un paquet de chocogrenouilles !!  
  
-D'accord !!  
  
Et ils partirent se préparer. Quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre. C'était quelqu'un de grand et qui était accompagné d'un phénix.  
  
-Je crois, Fumseck, que je vais leur donner du fil à retordre... pour faire avancer les choses !! dit l'inconnu -pas si inconnu que ça, si vous avez découvert qui il est !! ;) - avec un sourire malicieux  
  
Le phénix appelé Fumseck lança une note douce et chaleureuse à son maître en signe d'appréhension. L'homme claqua des doigts et un maigre filin doré s'en échappa et se propagea dans tout Poudlard. L'homme sourit, et s'en alla fouetter d'autres chats (désolé mais je pouvais me retenir ! :lol: ) !! 


	4. Chap 16, 17, 18, 19 et 20!

Chapitre 16 : La demande d'être accompagnée au bal ?!  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Claire et Harry cherchaient désespérément quelqu'un pour aller au bal. Mais personne, absolument personne ne voulait ou ne pouvait ! A croire que toute l'école avait déjà quelqu'un pour l'accompagner sauf eux ! Mais le plus étonnant, pensait Claire était que quand la personne refusait, 2 minutes après, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait refusé ! Pour Claire c'était assez marrant !  
  
Le soir même lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle commune, Ginny lui demanda :  
  
-Eh ! Claire ! Tu fais un de ces têtes !! Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
-Je n'ai personne pour aller au bal et en plus de ça, je perds un pari et un paquet de chocogrenouilles !!  
  
-Pas de chance !! Echec et mat Seamus !  
  
-J'en ai marre !! Tous les Weasley me battent !! Vous êtes imbattables !!  
  
-Non ! Pas imbattables !! Claire a battu Ron ! Et c'est lui le plus fort d'entre nous ! Donc Claire, elle est imbattable !  
  
-Arrêtes ! Tu vas me faire rougir !  
  
A ce moment Harry, le visage déconfis, et Ron arrivèrent. Harry s'avachi dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.  
  
-Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que tu viens de te recevoir une beuglante !! fit Ginny en riant  
  
-Pas exactement !! Il a perdu son pari contre Claire !! Il n'a personne pour aller au bal avec lui !! dit Ron, en étouffant un éclat de rire, à sa s?ur  
  
-Non ! Lui aussi !! Claire non plus n'a personne pour y aller avec elle !! s'exclama Ginny en éclatant de rire  
  
-C'est vrai, Claire ??!! demanda Harry  
  
-Non c'est pas vrai !! J'y vais avec le prince d'Angleterre !! dit Claire sarcastiquement, Bien sur que j'y vais avec personne !! Sinon ils te l'auraient pas dit !!  
  
-Alors !! Qui a gagné le pari ? demanda Hermione en arrivant  
  
-Personne !! On va se ridiculiser !! J'imagine très bien la tête de Malefoy rigolant le bras dans celui de Pansy Parkinson  
  
-Mais non !! dirent Ron et Hermione en c?ur  
  
-Mais si !!! dit Claire, On va se... Oh mais attends voir !!! Non, non et non !! Je ne veux pas ! Il en est hors de question !!  
  
-Bon alors, bon ridiculisation !! firent Ron, Hermione et Ginny ensemble  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous !! Il y a une solution ?! demanda Harry incrédule  
  
-Pour ne pas vous ridiculiser... commença Hermione  
  
-... il faudrait que... continua Ron  
  
-...vous y ailliez ensemble !! finit Ginny  
  
-Alors ça non !!! dirent à l'unisson Claire et Harry  
  
-D'accord !! On vous laisse vous ridiculisez !! Nous, on va se coucher !! dirent Ron, Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix  
  
-Bon ! Je veux bien !!! firent en c?ur Harry et Claire  
  
-Bonne nuit tout le monde !! dit Claire, en montant dans son dortoir en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ginny  
  
-Bonne nuit !! crièrent les autres  
  
Sur ce les 5 adolescents se couchèrent et tous s'endormirent très vite dans un someil sans rêve. En fin presque tous.  
  
Chapitre 17 : Nuit cauchemardesque.  
  
Harry était dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Apparemment c'était le banquet de fin d'année. De quelle année, il n'en savait rien. Gryffondor avait encore gagné la coupe des 4 maisons. Tous se passaient pour le mieux, sauf que tout le monde avait une mine sombre. Claire à côté de lui pleurait. Il essaya de la toucher pour la réconforter, mais sa main la traversa. Cette dernière ne semblait pas le remarquer. D'autres aussi pleuraient. Surtout la table des Gryffondors. Ce que Harry ne comprenait pas était que sa maison avait gagné la coupe mais elle pleurait. Soudain il remarqua quelque chose en face des tables des 4 maisons et de la table des professeurs. Ce qu'il vit le foudroya. C'était lui. Il était allongé dans une espèce de cercueil en verre. Il poussa un cri de terreur, et,... il se réveilla. Sa cicatrice ne lui qu'un petit picotement désagréable. Il vérifia qu'il était bien vivant et soupira de soulagement.  
  
-0uf !! Ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar ! pensa-t-il  
  
Il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait. Il regarda la montre de sorcier que lui avait offerte la famille Weasley, et constata qu'il étai 4h30 du matin. Il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une personne. Une seul et unique personne qu'il reconnu sans mal, grâce à ses cheveux bruns. Claire regardait le feu d'un air absent. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer pour de vrai. La jeune fille douce au visage marbre, avait perdu son masque et dévoilait sa vraie nature. Elle avait une sensibilité. Devant lui il n'y avait plus la jeune fille qui n'avait aucun point faible. Non. C'était la vrai Claire Lesort qu'il y avait devant lui. Cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il s'assit en face d'elle et essuya sa larme de cristal. Oui de cristal. Car cette larme brillait de mille feux. Elle reflétait les souffrances que la jeune sorcière avait du endurer. Oui ! Pour Harry c'était une larme de cristal (avoir une larme de cristal veut dire « Une sensibilité de tristesse qui ressort dans une larme » jolie non ( ). Elle releva la tête et paru soudain mal à l'aise.  
  
-Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise !! dit précipitamment Harry  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas !! Tu ne me gène pas du tout !! Au contraire ! fit Claire d'une voix douce qui ne lui était pas coutume  
  
-Tu cache bien ton jeu !! D'habitude tu es tout de glace ! Tu plaisante souvent, certes, mais tu es comme... inaccessible !  
  
-Je suis inaccessible ! dit-elle en riant, Non mais sérieusement... Il ne faut pas se fié aux apparences !  
  
-On m'a déjà informé de ça !  
  
-Tu n'arrives pas à dormirent ?  
  
-Ouais ! J'ai fait un cauchemar et maintenant je n'arrive plus à m'endormirent !! Et toi ?  
  
-Moi je n'arrive pas à m'endormir !! J'ai l'impression que si je m'endors, je vais passer une très mauvaise nuit et que je ne vais pas me réveiller ! C'est horrible comme sensation !  
  
-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? demanda Harry en se rappelant son rêve  
  
-Oh !! Ce n'en rien...  
  
-Tu sais-tu peux tout me dire ! Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi ! Tu ne peux savoir se qui m'ait arriver !  
  
-Oh si tu savais..., soupira Claire, Tu ne dirais pas ça ! Es ce que toi tu as vu tes parents adoptifs mourir devant tes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire !! s'écria-t-elle à voix basse  
  
-Doucement Claire ! Si, j'ai vu mes parents mourir devant moi !!  
  
-Oui mais toi c'est différent ! Tu n'étais qu'un bébé ! Et moi chaque nuit je revois ce fameux soir où je suis redevenu orpheline !  
  
-.....  
  
-Désolé Harry... Désolé de mettre emportée... Mais c'est tellement douloureux de voir chaque nuit mes parents adoptifs mourir ! Comme si quelqu'un me faisait revenir chaque soir dans le passé, à l'heure où ça c'est passé.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelque minute en regardant le feu. Puis soudain Harry se rapprocha de Claire. Celle-ci se rapprocha à son tour. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, quand...  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHHH !!!! AIDEZ-MOI !!  
  
Tous deux se levèrent d'un bond.  
  
-C'est Ron !!  
  
Et ils se précipitèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, et là, ils virent... un Grand-Duc noir attaquant Ron avec son bec. Ron le visage en sang essayait vainement de se débarrasser de l'oiseau. Claire s'avança vers l'oiseau et l'assomma. Le volatile tomba sur le sol, et en un craquement sonore, il disparu. Ron quant à lui tomba par terre inconscient. Avec l'aide de Hermione ils le transportèrent tant bien que mal -à cause de la foule qui c'était réveillé au cri de désespoir de Ron- à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Allongez-le ici ! dit Mme Pomfresh inquiète, Que c'est-t-il passé ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment !! s'écria Hermione en colère  
  
Harry et Claire regardèrent Hermione avec un mélange d'admiration et d'étonnement.  
  
-Retournez, touts les 3, dans votre salle commune !  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !!  
  
-Nous...  
  
-Vous retournez tout de suite dans votre salle commune !!  
  
Ils comprirent la discussion était terminer. Ils retournèrent donc le pas trainant, dans la tour de Gryffondor, où ils furent assainit de questions. Ils répondirent qu'ils étaient et qu'ils fatigués. Et ils s'endormirent donc dans un sommeil agité.  
  
Chapitre 18 : Bal de Noël et explosion de Lesort.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle fit est de se précipiter à l'infirmerie. La jeune apprenti sorcière ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et s'avança vers le lit de Ron.  
  
-'Mione ?! Que fait tu là ?! demanda Ron  
  
-Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien ! Je voulais aussi t'avouer quelque chose ! dit-elle avec un regard mystérieux  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la grande salle elle vit Claire et Harry parlant du bal et de l'arrivé des écoles étrangères le soir même.  
  
-Herm' ! Tu es allée voir Ron ? -Oui !! Il pourra venir au bal ce soir !  
  
-Comment tu vas t'habiller pou le bal ? demanda Claire  
  
-Tu vas voir ce soir !!! Quels cadeaux as-tu eu ?  
  
-Oh mince !! Harry et moi on a oublié de les ouvrir !  
  
-Venez !! On va les ouvrir ensemble !  
  
Le soir arriva à une vitesse ahurissante. Tout le monde se préparait dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les garçons eux attendaient dans la salle commune leur cavalière. Lorsque Claire et Hermione arrivèrent tout le monde dans la salle commune se tut. Hermione portait une longue robe de sorcière rose pâle avec une petite ceinture brodée dessus au niveau de la taille, était légèrement maquillé et avait les cheveux remontés en chignon brillants de milles grâce à des paillettes. Claire quant à elle était tout aussi magnifique. Elle avait une robe bleue presque blanc avec brodé dessus de petites étoiles et une lune qui étaient animées. Il y avait, de temps en temps, une étoile filante qui passait. Ses cheveux étaient, pour la première fois depuis que Harry l'avait connu, lâchés et retombaient avec grâce sur ses hanches. Elle était, comme Hermione légèrement maquillée, et portait des bottes de soirée à talons. Harry, Ron et les autres Gryffondors eurent du mal à les reconnaître. Toutes deux s'avancèrent doucement vers leur cavalier. Hermione prit la main de Ron et Claire passa son bras dans celui de Harry. Et tous descendirent dans la grande salle. Quelques minutes les délégations de Dumtrang et de Beaubâtons arrivèrent. Le banquet se passa bien. Pour l'occasion Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour avait le droit de jouer dans leur équipe pour le tournoi, car ayant touts deux fini leurs études ils devaient normalement ne pas jouer. Mais Dumbledore a accepté en disant « Si l'équipe de Poudlard rencontre l'un des deux attrapeurs, cela faudra le coup d'être vu ! » Et il avait raison ! Si Harry et Viktor se rencontraient cela devrait être quelque chose à ne pas manquer ! Et les attrapeurs de Dumtrang et de Beaubâtons s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione avait dit à Krum qu'elle était avec Ron et qu'elle aimait beaucoup mais qu'elle aime Ron.  
  
-Bon je pense que nous pouvons commencer le bal de Noël. Si les équipes du tournoi veulent ouvrir le bal !  
  
Les équipes -avec en tête Fleur, Viktor, et Harry et leur cavalier(ère)- s'avancèrent et commencèrent à danser quand la musique eue démarrer. Claire prenait le commandement dans la danse. Car celle-ci dansait beaucoup mieux que Harry !  
  
A la fin tous allèrent rejoindre leur dortoir. Et aller se coucher. Tout allait pour le mieux ! pensa Claire, Oh oui tout va bien !! Elle avait complètement oublié l'histoire de son tatouage.  
  
Tout aurai pu encore bien se passé s'il n'y avait pas eu ce cours de potions. Ce cours où tout a déraillé ! Penche sur sa potion d'invisibilité, Claire réfléchissait. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi désagréable que Rogue ? Puis sans le vouloir, elle fit tomber quelque chose dans le chaudron de Neville. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien, mais quelques secondes plus tard, son chaudron explosa. Rogue, ne perdant pas un prétexte pour enlever des points à Gryffondor et de terrorisé le pauvre Neville, il se mit à le gronder.  
  
-Alors Mr. Londubat! On s'amuse à faire exploser son chaudron !!  
  
-Arrêtez !! Se n'ai pas sa faute !!  
  
Rogue et les autres élèves regardèrent la personne qui avait osé défier Rogue. C'était Claire.  
  
-Veuillez-vous mêler de vos affaires Miss Lesort !!  
  
-Ce sont mes affaires !!  
  
-Et pourquoi cela ?!  
  
-Car c'est à cause de moi que le chaudron de Neville à exploser !!  
  
-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !  
  
-Cela est injuste !!  
  
-Vous préférez peut-être que j'en enlève 60 !!  
  
Claire bouillonnait de rage. Tellement que sa table explosa. Puis à son tour le chaudron imita la table. Elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout.  
  
-Comment... commença Rogue, mais Claire partit en courrant de la classe sous les yeux effrayés des autres élèves. Elle alla dans une classe vide, se plaqua contre le mur et glissa doucement. Lorsqu'elle fut assit sur le sol elle soupira.  
  
-15 ans et est capable de tuer quelqu'un avec un simple geste de la main... Je suis un monstre !! dit-elle en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.  
  
Ensuite pour pouvoir rester tranquille, elle verrouilla la porte. Elle resta dans la classe vide toute la journée. Le soir elle sortit doucement et se rendit directement dans son dortoir pendant que tout le monde mangeait. Elle ne rencontra aucun obstacle. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. La jeune sorcière s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement. Elle n'entendit donc pas Hermione souffler de soulagement en voyant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Claire tirée.  
  
Chapitre 19: Colère de Claire.  
  
« Dors mon bébé, dors mon bébé, dors dans un sommeil sans rêve ! » Elle entendait cette chanson dans sa tête comme si sa mère adoptive la lui chantait encore pour la réconforté. Claire n'osait plus sortir du dortoir le lendemain après l'incident du cours de potions. Rogue était devenu blanc comme la neige. Même Hermione, qui essayait vainement de la faire aller au cours, était découragée.  
  
-Les garçons venaient m'aider !! Elle ne veut pas bouger !! demanda Hermione à Harry et Ron  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Ils montèrent, ouvrirent la porte du dortoir, s'avancèrent vers le lit encore occupé de Claire. Hermione, elle, essayait de pousser les rideaux que Claire repoussait à chaque fois. Mais à un moment elle du abandonner et Harry et Ron la soulevèrent pour la faire descendre. Comme elle s'était couchée sans enlever sa robe de sorcière, elle était prête. Hermione les suivait en portant ses affaires des cours de la journée. Lorsqu'elle fut assit à la table des Gryffondors, beaucoup la regardait du coin de l'?il, certains avait même peur de l'approcher. Et pour une fois, Fred et Georges ne plaisantaient pas sur ce sujet. Pendant les cours elle se fit tellement discrète que si elle avait été invisible, il n'y aurait pas eu de différence. La journée se passa sans encombre pour Claire. Elle alla se coucher très tôt car le matin même elle devait jouer contre Beaubâtons. Et c'était un match très important car le gagnant jouerai en final. Elle finit par s'endormirent dans un sommeil agité.  
  
(Le chap. 19 est assez court, mais je n'avais pas d'idée et l'histoire est bientôt terminer ( . Mais ne vous inquiéter pas !! Je vais faire une suite !!)  
  
Chapitre 20 : Demi-finale.  
  
Son balai dans la main et attendait avec ses coéquipiers le coup d'envoi. Le sifflet retentit et monta sur son balai et attendit. Elle attendait que souaffle soit lâcher. Coup de sifflet, et les balles sont lâchées.  
  
-ET C'EST PARTI !!! lança Lee Jordan qui commentait le match, Lesort passe Spinnet elle se dirige vers les buts de Beaubâtons, elle fait une passe de dernière minute à Bell qui lance et... MARQUE !! 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor. Duval reprend le souaffle, il lance à Collins... qui perd le souaffle grâce à un magnifique lancer de la part de Fred ou Georges Weasley je ne saurai dire !! Spinnet à repris le souaffle qui fait une passe à Bell qui fait une passe à Lesort qui fonce vers les buts adverses... ALLEZ VAS-Y CLAIRE !! MONTRE-LEUR DE QUOI GRYFFONDOR EST CAPABLE !!!  
  
-Jordan !! Soyez plus impartial dans votre jugement !!  
  
-Mais professeur !! Je ne fais qu'encourager ma maison ! ALLEZ CLAIRE !!  
  
-Jordan !! s'écria le professeur Mcgonagall en voulant l'empêcher de commenter  
  
-Gryffondor marque !! 50 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor !  
  
Bientôt le score arriva à 80 à 50 pour Gryffondor et Harry n'avait toujours pas vu le vif d'or. Puis soudain il le vit à quelques mètres, entre Claire et Alicia. Il fonça droit sur Claire, Fleur le suivant de près.  
  
-Il semble que Harry Potter ai vu le vif d'or !!  
  
Bientôt Fleur était trop près de lui. Alors il se mit debout sur son balai et sauta sur le vif d'or. Il descendait à une vitesse folle. Tout le monde criait en le voyant tomber. Soudain il sentit une main l'agrippé ; c'était Claire qui ne tenait son balai que par les jambes et le tenait avec les deux bras. Il réussit finalement à monter derrière Claire s'agrippant bien autour de sa taille.  
  
Ses coéquipiers récupérèrent le balai de Harry et le lui rendirent.  
  
Et se fut le vif d'or dans la main que les élèves de Gryffondor portèrent leur Attrapeur en triomphe à la salle commune. Ils firent une fête qui dura jusque 5H00 du matin. Gryffondor était en finale. Et maintenant plus rien ne pouvait rendre Harry malheureux. Non, rien ! Mais pas Voldemord... 


	5. Chap 21, 22, 23, 24 et 25! C'est la fin!

Chapitre 21 : Finale contre Dumtrang.  
  
Le jour de la finale arrivait à grand pas. L'équipe de Dumtrang allait être difficile à battre avec Viktor Krum comme capitaine et attrapeur. Claire, Harry et Ron étaient nerveux surtout Harry qui allait devoir jouer le attrapeur du monde. Hermione venait les encourager avant, pendant, et après les entraînements, se qui les énervait plus que tout. Il y avait eu un avantage sur le faite que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble était qu'ils ne se disputaient plus pour un rien. Harry faisait travailler son équipe durement et était impitoyable avec les joueurs. Le jour de la finale les joueurs allèrent déjeuner tôt pour éviter les autres élèves. Ils allèrent se préparer des les vestiaires. Harry n'arrivait même pas à parler.  
  
-Bon ! Ce match est très important !  
  
-Oui !!  
  
-La plupart d'entre nous, se sera leur dernier match !  
  
-Malheureusement oui !! dirent en c?ur Fred, Georges, Alicia et Katie  
  
-Et pour d'autres, c'est leur première finale !  
  
-Oui ! dirent en c?ur Ron et Claire  
  
-Donc, Fred, Alicia et Katie il faut que vous finissiez l'année en beauté en gagnant la coupe !!!  
  
-Bien dit !!!  
  
-Claire et Ron vous devez faire une belle première finale  
  
-Et toi tu dois faire une magnifique première finale en étant capitaine ! dit Claire  
  
-Promis ! Bon, on y va !! Nous avons une équipe à battre et une coupe à gagner !! s'exclama Harry  
  
-Ouais !! dirent les autres joueurs en c?ur  
  
-Et voici les joueurs de Poudlard pour la grande finale !!!!!! s'écria Lee avec sa voix magiquement amplifié, Bell, Lesort, Spinnet qui sont trois jolies et merveilleuses poursuiveuses !!  
  
-Jordan !!  
  
-Je sais professeur ! Mais ce n'est que la vérité !! Weasley & Weasley les batteurs imbattables !!  
  
-Jordan si.  
  
-J'ai compris professeur !! Et Weasley l'incroyable gardien de cette merveilleuse équipe !! Eeeeettttttt. Potter !!! Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle, je vous le rappelle, qui monte un éclair de feu, un balai d'une puissance incr..  
  
-Jordan !!! Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire de la publicité pour l'éclair de feu !!  
  
-Et voici maintenant l'équipe de Dumstrang !! Avec comme capitaine Viktor Krum !!  
  
Tous les élèves de Dumstrang applaudirent leur champion et leur équipe. Les Serpentards aussi était pour Dumstrang.  
  
-Les traites !! fit Ron au reste de l'équipe  
  
-Tu sais, cela m'aurai étonnés s'ils nous avaient supporté ! lui répondit Claire  
  
-Les capitaines ! Serrez-vous la main !  
  
-Bonne chance Harrrrrrry ! lança Krum  
  
-Bonne chance à toi aussi Victor ! répondit Harry en lui serrant la main  
  
-Je veux que ce match soit sous le signe du fair-play ! De la part de tous !!!  
  
-Mme Bibine libère les cognards rapidement suivit du vif d'or, qui je rappelle rapporte 150 points à l'équipe qui s'en emparent en premier, elle prend le souaffle le lance ne l'air. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT C'EST PARTI !!!! Spinnet s'empare du souaffle qui passe à Lesort qui vole vers les buts adverses, mais est désarçonnée par un cognard ! Nichets prend le souaffle et avance vers les buts de Gryffondor.Il lance..Et le souaffle est arrêté par Ronald Weasley le magnifique gardien de Poudlard !!!  
  
-Jordan !! Combien de fois faut-il que je vous le répète !! Soyez moins partial dans vos dires !!  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur !! lança Lee, Oh ! Il semble que Potter est vu le vif d'or !!  
  
Harry n'avait pas vu le vif d'or mais faisait la feinte de Wonsky. Et Krum semblait avoir mordu à l'hameçon ! Lorsqu'il fut à quelque centimètre du sol, Harry remonta en chandelle. Krum remonta au dernier moment, remarquant que c'était une ruse de la part de Harry, frôlant le sol et se foulant la cheville de peu.  
  
-Magnifique feinte de Wonsky exécuté avec brio par Harry Potter attrapeur et capitaine de Gryffondor, qui, je le rappelle, monte un éclair de feu !!! D'après Quidditch-Magasine.  
  
-JORDAN !!! explosa Mcgonagall, VOUS N'ETES PAS PAYER POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITE DE L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU!!!!!  
  
-Sorry professeur Mcgonagall, cela ne se reproduira plus.  
  
-J'espère bien maintenant commentez le match comme un vrai commentateur !  
  
-Les Gryffondors mènent le match 80 à 20 !! Lesort lance la balle et. MARQUE !!!! 90 à 20 pour Poudlard !! Jchosky prend du souaffle..  
  
Harry vit le vif d'or juste entre Claire et le gardien bulgare. Claire qui apparemment l'avait vu aussi regarda dans la direction de Harry. Elle recula pour lui laisser la place de pouvoir attraper le vif. Ce dernier fonça en direction de Claire, mais qui fut vite rejoint par Krum.  
  
-Apparemment Krum et Harry ont vu le vif d'or !!!! Lesort s'est poussée pour laisser son attrapeur s'emparé de la petite balle dorée !! C'est spectaculaire deux excellents attrapeurs dans le même match sur des éclairs de feux !! Cela vaut le coup d'?il !  
  
Harry se pencha vers la petite balle d'or et l'attrapa. Mais son ballai allant à une trop grande vitesse ne pu ralentir. Les supporters de Gryffondor voyant que Harry ne pouvait plus freiner se poussèrent, mais, étonnamment son balai freina de lui-même à un cheveu du mur des tribunes. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Claire tenant sa baguette dans la main droite pointer sur le balai de Potter. Elle la rangea rapidement de peur qu'on lui demande pourquoi elle avait une baguette sur elle pendant un match de Quidittch alors que c'était interdit et, adressa un clin d'?il à Harry. En descendant sur sol, Harry fut prit dans les bras de ses coéquipiers car, pour tous, cette coupe était importante. Fred, Alicia, Ron, Katie, Claire et Georges pleuraient de joie. L'équipe se dirigea tant bien que mal vers Dumbledore qui tenait dans ses bras la grosse coupe en argent. Tout d'un coup, Claire, ne se sentit pas bien. Pas bien du tout !! Elle se sentait vidée et avec des courbatures dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Soudain, elle comprit ; elle allait se transformer ! Elle enfourcha son balai(tant qu'à faire !). Et s'envola pour atterrir devant la porte de Poudlard. Et se mit à courir avec le peu de forces qui lui restait et entra dans une classe vide qu'elle fermi à clés. Elle sentit son corps s'allonger et se mit à quatre pattes. Elle souffrait. Soudain la souffrance cessa et voulut dire quelque chose mais se fut un rugissement qui sortit à la place. Elle sourit. Elle avait réussi ! Elle se promit de le dire à James et Lily ! Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle se fut pour faire la fête avec les autres. Rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Rien. Si elle avait pu faire un patronus à cet instant, elle aurait sûrement fait le patronus le plus puissant et le plus grand du monde !  
  
Chapitre 22 : Les B.U.S.E.S !  
  
Le jour d'examens arriva très vite entre les révisons, les devoirs et les cours. Le matin du premier jour d'examen arriva et les 5ièmes années de Gryffondor reçurent tous dans leur courrier matinal cette lettre :  
  
Les élèves de 5ièmes années de Gryffondors passeront leurs Brevets Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaires dans l'ordre suivants :  
  
Lundi 24 juin :  
  
Défenses contre les forces du mal de 8h00 à 9h00 (écrit) Métamorphoses de 9h00 à 10h00 (écrit) Potions de 10h00 à 11h00 (écrit) Astronomie de 11h00 à 12h00 (écrit)  
  
Déjeuner  
  
Cours de Sorts et Enchantement de 13h30 à 14h30 (écrit) Divination (ou Arithmancie pour certains) de 14h30 à 16h30 (pratique) Soins aux Créatures Magiques de 16h30 à 18h30 (pratique)  
  
Mardi 25 juin :  
  
Astronomie de 8h00 à 9h00 (observations) Cours de Sorts et Enchantement de 9h00 à 10h00 (pratique) Histoire de la Magie de 10h00 à 11h00 (écrit) Divination (ou Arithmancie pour certains) de 11h00 à 12h00 (écrit)  
  
Déjeuner  
  
Potions de 13h30 à 14h30 (pratique) Métamorphoses de 14h30 à 15h30 (pratique) Défenses contre les forces du mal de 15h30 à 16h30 (pratique) Soins aux Créatures Magiques de 16h30 à 17h30 (écrit) Histoire de la Magie de 17h30à 18h30 (oral)  
  
Nous rappelons que la moyenne de B.U.S.E.S. sont élevées aux nombres de six en dessous vous ne passez pas !  
  
Défenses contre les forces du mal : 2 B.U.S.E.S. Métamorphoses : 2 B.U.S.E.S. Potions : 2 B.U.S.E.S. Cours de Sort et Enchantements : 2 B.U.S.E.S. Soins aux Créatures Magiques : 1 B.U.S.E. Histoire de la Magie : 1 B.U.S.E. Divination : 1 B.U.S.E. Astronomie : 1 B.U.S.E.  
  
Bonne chance ! Minerva Mcgonagall directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
-Ce ne sera pas de tout repos !! dit Ron après avoir lut la lettre  
  
-Moi je trouve c'est trop calme. dit Harry avec un regard perdu dans le vide  
  
-QUOI ?? Avec toutes ses B.U.S.E.S. à passer-tu trouve que c'est trop. commença Ron étonner par les dires de son meilleur ami  
  
-Ron !! Tu vois bien qu'il parle d'autres choses !! Je suis d'accord avec toi d'ailleurs ! C'est beaucoup trop calme. lança Claire, Il doit préparer quelque chose. ajouta-t-elle avec le même regard perdu que Harry  
  
-Vous parler de Vol. Vol. Vous-savez-qui ? demanda Hermione en essayant de dire le nom de Voldemord  
  
-Oui. répondit Claire, Il n'a pas encore attaqué Poudlard et cela m'inquiète plus que tout !  
  
-Oui mais en attendant-on à un examen de défenses contre les forces du mal qui nous attend !!! dit Hermione voulant remonter le moral des autres  
  
-Toi, tu as toujours le mot pour nous remonter le moral !! dit sarcastiquement Ron  
  
-Oh ça va !!  
  
-Tu vois depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble c'est la première fois qu'ils se disputent ! Il faut que je marque ce record !! murmura Claire à l'oreille de Harry  
  
Ce dernier éclata de rire et ajouta :  
  
-Oui tu as sûrement raison ! D'ailleurs je commençais à m'y habituer !!!  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble ce qui eu pour effet d'arrêter net Ron et Hermione dans leur dispute pour regarder de travers les deux hystériques.  
  
-Pourquoi rigolez-vous ? demanda Ron soupçonneux  
  
-Oh pour rien !! dirent en c?ur Harry et Claire  
  
-Bon ! Et si on y allait le faire cet examen !! Moi je veux mes B.U.S.E.S. !! Alors on y va et sans discutions ! dit Claire en voyant Ron faire la mou  
  
L'examen écrit de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal était assez facile pour Claire, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Claire avait découvert que le faite qu'elle augmente ses compétences magiques. En Métamorphoses et en Potions tout se passa bien. L'Astronomie avait fait dormir Ron qui eu comme punition une retenue et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. En faite le lundi d'examen se passa très bien. C'est seulement le mardi après-midi que se fut dure. Cinq matières !! Après le cours de Métamorphoses le Quatuor se rendit au cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Entrez et installez-vous ! Mes élèves sont les bienvenues les jours d'examens pratiques ! dit joyeusement James Potter, Oh ! Melle Lesort ! Je voudrais vous voir après le cours !  
  
-Ton père à l'air en bonne humeur ! dirent Ron, Hermione et Claire à l'adresse de Harry  
  
-L'examen consiste tout simplement à faire un patronus. Selon la taille et la puissance de votre patronus je mettrai les points ! Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous vous avancerez sur l'estrade et ferai le nécessaire pour faire un patronus ! Nous sommes d'accord ?  
  
Les élèves acquiescèrent silencieusement. Pendant qu'un élève passait, les autres révisaient. Puis se fut le tour d'Hermione.  
  
-Spero Patronum! s'écria Hermione en mettant sa baguette en avant  
  
Une forme argentée sortit de sa baguette, on aurait dit un oiseau. Non un chat ! Oui, c'était un chat ! Hermione heureuse d'elle alla se rasseoir le sourire aux lèvres. Puis se fut le tour de Claire qui fit comme à son habitude et Ron fit un nuage argenté tout mince. Quand il fut appelé, Harry fit son éternel et habituel cerf. Et comme d'habitude, James sourit en voyant. Après ils se rendirent au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid les attendaient, des boîtes déposées à côté de lui. Hagrid en voyant les élèves effrayés par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir en ouvrant les boîtes, dit :  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils ne sont pas méchant si vous ne les brusqués pas !  
  
Les élèves s'approchèrent avec délicatesse vers les boîtes.  
  
-Il y en a un pour chacun de vous !  
  
Tout le monde prit une boîte et l'ouvrirent. Dedans il y avait de petits serpents de couleur différente. Harry en avec un vert, Ron un orange, Hermione un marron et Claire en avait un noir. Harry se pencha vers son serpent et lui demanda :  
  
-Comment t'appelle-tu ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas de nom mais je veux bien m'appeler Barracuda !  
  
-Et t'ai trop petit pour t'appeler Barracuda !!  
  
-T'as raison Harry! Il n'a rien d'un Barracuda ! dit la voix de Claire à Harry  
  
-Quoi ?? Tu as comprit ce que j'ai dit ??  
  
-Ba oui ! Tu as parlé normalement ? Pas vrai ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione qui firent non de la tête  
  
-Ca veux dire que tu es une fourchelang !  
  
-Une fouchaquoi ?  
  
-Une fourchelang, comme Harry ! Cela veut dire que tu peux parler la langue des serpents !  
  
-Mais c'est super !  
  
-Pour toi peut-être ! Mais beaucoup de sorciers associe le fourchelang à la magie noire !  
  
-Ah. dit simplement Claire  
  
Puis elle ajouta en se tournant vers le serpent :  
  
-Mais bref. C'est stupide de vouloir t'appeler Barracuda ! dit-elle, Et toi. ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son serpent, tu t'appeler. Lyvia !  
  
Elle avait choisi ce prénom en souvenir de sa meilleure amie.  
  
-Si elle savait que j'ai donné son nom à un serpent elle me détesterait si se n'ai pas déjà fait ! Elle qui hait les serpents ! pensa Claire  
  
-J'aime bien ! lui répondit le serpent après avoir réfléchi  
  
A la fin de la journée d'examen, les Gryffondors firent un petit tournoi de Quidditch amical en eux. L'équipe d'Harry l'emporta haut la main ce qui n'ait pas peut dire car Claire avait le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe adverse et elle était meilleure qu'au poste de poursuiveuse !  
  
Quelque jour plus tard on annonçait sur le tableau d'affichage le nombre de B.U.S.E.S. que les élèves avaient eu. Hermione en eu 12, Claire 12 aussi, Harry en avait raté 1 en Histoire de la Magie il en avait donc 11, et Ron lui en avait 10 car il en avait raté une en écrit au cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et une en pratique du cours de Potions.  
  
-Ouf !!! J'ai cru que j'avais une B.U.S.E. en moins ! dit Hermione d'un air soulagé  
  
-Herm' si tu avais eu une B.U.S.E. en moins tu serais quand même passer en 6ième année ! dit Ron désespéré  
  
-Vous allez arrêter tout les deux oui ou non ?! Vous commencez à me pomper l'air à vous disputer pour rien du tout ! s'exclama Claire qui commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais ne serais-ce pas la sang-de-bourbe aux dents de lapin, le Weasley qui ne peux même pas avoir des vêtements convenables, le balafré binoclard et la nouvelle Miss-je-sais-tout orpheline ! dit une voix traînante derrière eux  
  
-Malefoy !! Quel plaisir de te voir !! dit sarcastiquement Claire, Je suppose que viens là juste pour nous casser les pieds chiant que tu es !  
  
-Oh ! Mais tu devrais faire attention Lesort, car le seigneur des ténèbres est de re.  
  
-Oh, mais tu sais que tu m'énerve avec ton foutu seigneur des ténèbres dont tu n'arrives même pas à prononcer le nom ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tout le monde en a peur et qu'il soit un seigneur, puisse-qu'il arrive à se faire réduire à moins que rien par un bébé de 1 an. Alors n'essais pas de nous faire peur avec ton seigneur de pacotille ! Voldemort ! Qui pourrait porter un nom aussi stupide ! Ca ne veux rien dire ! Alors tu te le garde pour toi ton Voldemort ! Capiche ?!  
  
Tous les élèves qui avaient suivi la suite des évènements la regardèrent avec un regard respectueux ou d'autres comme si elle était une folle alliée. Elle mit une claque tellement forte à Malefoy qu'il en tomba par terre et elle partit en direction de la salle commune. A partir de ce moment là Malefoy n'osait même plus approcher le Quatuor.  
  
Chapitre 23 : Le banquet de fin d'année mouvementée !  
  
Le jour du banquet de fin d'année arriva à une vitesse affolante. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Claire virent qu'elle avait été décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Encore une année merveilleuse passée à Poudlard ! Voici maintenant le moment de remettre la coupe des quatre maisons à la maison gagnant ! En quatrième place, avec 456 points Poudsouffle ! En troisième place Serpentard avec 489 points ! En deuxième place, Serdaigle, avec un total de 522 points ! Et en première place ! Gryffon.  
  
Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une explosion retentit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte de la grande salle qui explosa dans un bruit de canon. Touts les élèves crièrent en voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte Voldemort accompagné d'une centaine de mangemorts. Les professeurs se levèrent d'un bond, baguettes à la main. Et le combat commença. Les professeurs essayaient d'éloigner les mangemorts avec l'aide d'aurors qui sont arrivés quelques minutes après que le combat commence. Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry.  
  
-Alors Potter ! Tu es prêt à mourir ?!  
  
Il leva sa baguette et commença à dire la formule de la mort.  
  
-Avada Kedav.  
  
-NNNNOOOOONNNN !!!!!!  
  
Une boule de feu vint faire tomber la baguette de Voldemort à temps. Ce dernier se retourna, puis peu à peu la terreur disparut de son visage pour laisser place au ravissement.  
  
-Tiens ! Melle Claire Lesort se joint à notre discussion ? Dit-moi maintenant. Ne voudrais-tu pas venger ta mère ? Ne veux-tu pas te venger en tuant ce stupide moldu qui ne mérite pas d'être ton père ? A cause de cette ordure, tu as dû aller dans un orphelinat n'est-ce pas ? Si tu viens de mon côté tu pourras te venger, venger ta mère et tuer ton père ! Comme moi.  
  
-Non ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Vous êtes un monstre qui ne mérite pas la vie ! Un monstre qui mérite bien le père que vous avez eu Tom Jedusor ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage  
  
-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CELA !!! JE M'APPELLE VOLDEMORT !!!  
  
-Non ! Vous vous appelez Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Voldemort n'est qu'un nom de votre invention !  
  
-TAIS-TOI PETITE INSOLENTE !!  
  
-Non je ne me tairais pas ! La vérité est toujours la plus difficile des choses à accepter ! Vous n'avez pas accepté le faite que votre père soit un monstre ! Mais moi je l'accepte ! MOI JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR COMME VOUS A CAUSE D'UN BONHOMME SANS IMPORTANCE ! cria Claire hors d'elle  
  
-Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas être insolente avec moi petite ! Endoloris !  
  
Claire tomba au sol et se mit à crier telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Harry regardait avec horreur la jeune femme se tordre de douleur. Lorsque l'effet fut dissipé, elle respirait difficilement. La respiration sifflante elle se leva et se mit à parler avec difficulté.  
  
-Je. vous. hais ! Vous. vous. n'êtes qu'une. une ordure !  
  
-Endoloris !!!  
  
Elle retomba au sol criant encore plus fort que jamais. L'impression d'être transpercer par des milliers de couteaux tranchants la faisait souffrir énormément ! Tellement qu'elle en tomba évanouie.  
  
-CLAIRE !!!! crièrent Ron, Harry et Hermione en c?ur  
  
-Et bien, et bien ! dit Voldemort le sourire au lèvres, Elle supporte mal les effets du sortilège Doloris on dirait !  
  
Les mangemortes perdaient du terrain. Au bout d'un moment, l'un d'entre eux fit un signe à Voldemort qui, l'instant d'après forma un dôme autour de Claire et de lui-même.  
  
-Nous nous reverront Harry Potter, nous nous reverrons !  
  
Et dans un claquement sonore il disparut. Harry tomba épuiser sur le sol et sombra dans les ténèbres.  
  
Chapitre 24 : Terrible nouvelle et pleurs de Potter.  
  
-Il va bientôt se réveiller madame Pomfresh ? demanda une voix féminine  
  
-Normalement il devrait bientôt se réveiller !  
  
-Comment allons nous lui annoncer ça ? Je ne sais pas mais on ne va pas lui dire ! On va attendre et s'il est réveiller avant le discours de Dumbledore et bien. Il n'aura pas besoin de nous pour le savoir. dit une autre voix enrouée essayant de retenir tant bien que mal des pleurs  
  
-Ron..  
  
-Je me sens coupable ! Nous sommes rester comme ça à regarder Tu-sais-qui la torturer sans rien faire !  
  
-Moi aussi Ron ! Moi aussi.  
  
-Il a bougé ! s'exclama la voix de Ron  
  
Harry entrouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'éblouie et ils les referment rapidement. Quelqu'un se penche sur lui. Bien qu'il ai les yeux fermés il sentait sa présence. Il se décida à les ouvrir et la première chose qu'il vit fut. du blanc ! Il connaissait cet endroit, c'était l'infirmerie. Il se releva, tant bien que mal à cause de ses douleurs aux côtes, prit ses lunettes et les mit sur nez. Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua Hermione et Ron qui se précipitaient sur lui.  
  
-Harry !!! Tu es enfin réveiller ! dit-elle en forçant sur le mot « enfin »  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Où est Claire ?  
  
-Nous sommes le lendemain de l'attaque de mangemorts ! Et pour les autres questions et bien. Tu attendras cette après-midi ! dit Ron mal à l'aise  
  
Harry le regarda songeur. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Lorsque l'après-midi arriva, Mme Pomfresh autorisa Harry à sortir de l'infirmerie, en disant qu'il devait se rendre dans la grande salle pour le discours de Dumbledore. Arrivé dans la grande salle il fut étonner de voir tous les élèves de l'école rassemblés à leurs tables habituelles. Tout aurait pu paraître normal si les élèves n'avaient pas des visages sombres et qu'il y avait un silence pesant. Lorsque Harry entra tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec un visage qui voulait dire « Nous sommes désolés ». L'adolescent s'assit entre Ron et Hermione qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.  
  
-Ron, Hermione ! Pourquoi les élèves ne sont pas retournés chez eux ?  
  
-Ecoute et tu verras. murmura Hermione avec une vois légèrement tremblante  
  
A ce moment même, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Chers élèves, je suis profondément désolé de devoir vous retenir au château jusqu'à demain. Mais je pense que vous comprenez que je veux porter un toast aux élèves morts et à l'élève disparut que nous espérons retrouver vivant.  
  
Lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots, Harry vit une lueur étrange s'allumer dans les yeux de Dumbledore.  
  
-Donc levons nos verres au 6 disparut : Denis Cridvey, Anna Bott, Susan Bones, Annie Parkinson, Emilie Chang et Dean Thomas.  
  
Harry crut que son c?ur s'était arrêté, Dean, mort, Denis aussi et Emilie Chang ! Cho devait être en profonde déprime. D'abort Cédric, son petit ami, et Emilie, sa s?ur ! Mais n'eu pas le temps de ruminer, car tout le monde, lui y comprit, se leva pour dire :  
  
-Nous levons nos verres à Denis Cridvey, Anna Bott, Susan Bones, Annie Parkinson, Emilie Chang et Dean Thomas.  
  
Personne ne se rassit après avoir dit ces paroles. Tous attendais que le nom de la ou du disparu(e).  
  
-Et à la seule disparue : Claire Lesort.  
  
Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle cassé. Tout le monde s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de Harry, qui, avait laissé échapper son verre, qui finit sa course sur le sol. Tout le monde le regardait d'un désolé, même les Serpentards ! ( J'aurai jamais cru que je parais écrire un truc pareil !)  
  
-Mr Potter, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeante de réparer et de ramasser votre verre. dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix doucereuse  
  
-Ooouui. oui monsieur. dit Harry la voix secouée de sanglots étouffés  
  
Harry profita de l'occasion pour laissé couler une larme au même moment où il disait Reparo ! La larme se glissa parmi les morceaux de verre qu'il reconstituait.  
  
-Je me souviens maintenant ! pensa Harry, Claire a empêché Voldemort de me tuer, il lui a lancer l'Endoloris deux fois et après elle s'était évanouit.  
  
Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensés prit son verre et le leva en même tant que les autres en disant : « A Claire Lesort ! »  
  
Chapitre 25 : Retour au bercail !  
  
Il avançait, se dirigeant, avec ses amis, vers le Poudlard-Express. Depuis le discours de Dumbledore, il n'avait plus parlé, si ce n'est que d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'aucun son n'en sorte.  
  
-Harry ! Dis quelque chose au moins ! fit Ron en essayant, sans grand succès, de sourire  
  
-Ron, laisse-le ! ordonna Hermione  
  
Le concerné lui lança un regard interrogatif, puis lentement entra dans un compartiment, apparemment, vide.  
  
Le voyage se passa rapidement. Hermione s'était endormit sur l'épaule Ron qui, lui, était en train de se gaver de bonbon sorcier et moldus confondus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils passèrent dans le monde des moldus où, l'oncle Vernon attendait Harry.  
  
-Va dans la voiture !! aboya-t-il espérant que Harry lui réponde pour ce faire un plaisir de la priver de dîner.  
  
Mais Harry resta de marbre et le regarda d'un regard indifférent. Il monta avec des gestes lents dans la voiture, qui, quelques minutes plus tard démarrait pour ce rendre à Privet Drive et à ce moment Harry se demanda si, un jour, il reverrai Claire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Du noir, que du noir. Elle qui croyait voir du blanc à son réveil ! Une prison, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une prison. Des barreaux au bout de la pièce, une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux, et un lit glacial, tout comme la pièce.  
  
-Mais où suis-je ? dit-elle à voix haute  
  
-Dans ma demeure ! Ou plutôt dans un cachot de ma demeure. dit une voix derrière elle  
  
Elle se retourna. Un instant après, on entendait le cri que Claire Lesort poussa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son statut.  
  
FIN 


End file.
